Missing Sibling
by himesama16
Summary: Usagi finds out that she has a brother other then Shingo. She went to search for him, and ended up loosing her family because of it. Now she embarks on a small adventure of discovery, and ends up with some new friends. EPILOGUE ADDED. FINISHED I PROMISE.
1. Missing Sibling I

Tsukino Usagi was a normal sixteen-year-old girl. She had lots of friends, and everyone who knew her, loved her as a friend. She was definitely naive, but she was always cheerful, and she could work her way into the coldest of hearts to make them see that no matter what they had done, someone would always love them. But there are always secrets in a family, and Usagi's was no exception to that rule. She was about to find out what that was.

It was her seventeenth birthday, and she was excited to say the least. She was going to be seventeen. Her birthday was June 30th, and it was her favorite day of the year. She ran home from school only to find that her mother and father seemed distressed about something. She couldn't figure out what they could be so distressed about, but she knew that she wanted to find out.

She walked into the dining room where they had been sitting. It was to the right of the door, and it was open so that you could see it from the door. She gave them one of her famous smiles and said, "Kaasan, Tousan, daijobu ka?"

Her mother took a long look at her daughter before she answered saying, "Iie, Usagi-chan."

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked genuinely concerned for her parents.

She could see that there was something terrible going on, but she wasn't so sure that she wanted to know what was going on. Her father looked up and decided that he would relieve her mother of having to tell her what it was. He gave her a very weak smile and said, "When you were born, you had a twin."

Usagi remained silent. If she had a twin, who was he? She wanted to know. Her mother continued where her father left off saying, "When you were about two years old, your brother, you, and I went to the store. You had fallen asleep, but he didn't. He always had a lot of energy, but you didn't seem to have the same amount. He had been walking by the basket, and I turned to get something out of the freezer, but when I turned around he was gone. We haven't been able to find him since that day. He just seemed to disappear. We went to the manager, and he locked the doors so that no one could get out with a little boy, but it seemed as if he was already gone."

Usagi soaked in all of this information quietly. She was so calm that it scared her mother and father, but she didn't notice that. They expected her to freak out like she did about other things, but she just sat there staring into space. Unknown to her parents, she was mentally looking for him. She looked up at her parents and said, "I'm going to find him."

With those words, she walked calmly out of the kitchen and up to her room leaving two very shocked parents. When she made it to her room, she looked up at Luna who had heard the entire conversation between her and her parents. Usagi said, "How do I find him?"

"I don't know," Luna said with worry evident in her tone. She too expected Usagi to freak out when her parents had told her of the news. She was immensely surprised by what her parents said.

Usagi sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She was supposed to go see the senshi today, but was she sure she wanted to do that. She thought about what Luna would do if she said that she wouldn't go, and got up to change. After she had changed, she went to Rei's shrine (A.N. I can't remember the name for it. If anyone does, please tell me).

Needless to say, she was out of it during the entire meeting. Makoto had brought with her some cookies to eat after the meeting was over, but Usagi declined when she was offered some. This was the last bit, and Rei finally said, "What's wrong with you, Usagi-chan? You seem so out of it today. You refused Mako-chan's cookies."

"Nothing," Usagi said while staring off into space.

Minako looked at her friend and cousin before saying, "I don't bye it, Usagi-chan. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Minako-chan," Usagi said finally looking at someone instead of staring off into space. She smiled trying to reassure her friends, but it didn't work. None of them would leave her alone.

Finally, Luna became tired of this and said, "Usagi, if you don't tell them, I will,"

"Luna," Usagi said with warning in her tone, " If you do, you'll go two days without food."

Minako looked at the black cat and said, " If you tell us, I will make sure that you get extra food, some of Artimas'."

Luna looked at the girls, and glanced back at Usagi with a look telling her that she was serious. Usagi let out a sigh drawing attention all of the attention to her. Luna smiled at this knowing that she had won as Usagi began to tell the others what she had found out that day. "Kaasan and Tousan told me today that I had a twin brother that came up missing when I was a little baby at the age of two. I don't know what to do, but I really want to find out what happened to him."

"Well, Usagi-chan," Ami said for the first time joining into this conversation. "Why don't you just use the crystal to find your twin?"

Usagi jumped onto her friend saying, "That's a GREAT idea, Ami-chan!" As soon as Usagi got off of the ice princess, she started gobbling up the cookies.

Rei saw this, and smiled before she realized that Usagi was going to eat it all. She then screamed at her best friend saying, "USAGI NO BAKA! YOU'RE

EATING ALL OF THE COOKIES WITHOUT SAVING ANY FOR US!"

"You guys get upset when I don't eat, and then you start yelling at me when I do eat!" Usagi stuck her tongue out, and the two continued the tongue war.

Meanwhile, across town, there was another argument going on with two people who had about the same characteristics as the two that we left. Their names were Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang.

Duo was a mischievous child that loved to tease his friends. Especially this one in particular because he would react. No one was ever able to figure out why because this specific one was at this very moment chasing him around the house waving a katana in the air while screaming, "MAXWELL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" It wasn't always the best reaction, but at least he got one.

With his other friends, he didn't get any. Hiiro Yui was what he liked to call the perfect soldier. He didn't have any emotions, or at least none that he shows. He was tall, but not too tall, with chocolate brown hair that always seemed to appear messy.

Then there was Trowa Barton. He never did anything. He never said anything, but he wasn't the perfect soldier. He was tall with dark brown hair that was short in the back with long bangs that covered one of his deep emerald eyes. He had a talent for learning languages and playing the flute. During free time, you would often find him either reading a book in the library or playing the flute with Quatre on the violin.

Quatre Winner was definitely the kind one of the group. He always spoke with respect to the person he was talking too, and no matter what, he would never be rude to anyone. He had very light blond hair that was short, and combed, but still seemed somewhat messy. His deep sapphire eyes always showed what he was feeling. He was no fun to tease because he was so polite.

Then there was the maniac that was chasing Duo at this very moment. His name was Wufei Chang. He was Chinese, and he looked it. He had long black hair that he kept tied back into a tight ponytail, and small eyes that never seemed to miss a thing. He also had a temper that could rival an erupting volcano. He was most well known for his `weak onna' comments.

Finally, there was the one that was running from the katana-bearing maniac, Duo Maxwell. He was tall, and he had long brown hair that was pulled back into a loose braid that he protected more than his life. He was definitely mischievous, and you could see that in his eyes which were a deep brown. He called himself the shinigami, or the god of death, but no one took him seriously, not even himself. He loved to torment his friend, and he knew that one day his braid would be taken.

Quatre had finally gotten fed up, and he stood walking over to Wufei. He put up his hand saying, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do this in my house."

Wufei realized that he was doing this inside a house, and valuables could be lost because of it, so he stopped what he was doing. Duo, seeing that it was safe, came out from behind the couch where he had been hiding, and took a seat on it as far away from Wufei as he could.

They would soon find out that there was more to one of them than any of the knew, even the one that this is about.

***Later that night***

Usagi walked into her room. She was thoroughly exhausted. When she had come home, her friends had insisted on coming with her. She didn't know why until she got there to find out that her parents had thrown her a surprise birthday party. Her friends had known about it, and that's why they came. The party had just ended, and her mom and dad said for her to go to bed while they cleaned up the mess.

She remembered what Luna had told her about using the crystal. These were her exact words; "Don't you do that. It's too dangerous for you to use it for something so trivial."

Usagi wasn't about to take this advice. She didn't think that it was trivial. It wasn't every person who had a missing twin. Before she went to sleep, she said, "Ginzuishou, please tell me where he is. Let me know where I can find my brother."

The crystal started to glow, but then it stopped. Usagi thought that it wasn't going to do anything, and she assumed that she was too tired to do it, so she decided to wait till morning. Unknown to her, the crystal was granting her a wish.

**Dream**

Usagi was surrounded by mist in a place that she didn't know. She called out, "Is there anyone here?"

Usagi didn't expect an answer, so she jumped when she heard, "I'm here with you, Usagi-san."

She tried to find the voice, but soon gave up saying, "Who are you? Where are you? Please come out and let me see you."

"I can't let you see me," the voice said, "I am the Ginzuishou, and I'm here to grant you your wish." The voice must have know that

Usagi was about to ask another question, and it quickly said, "I know where your brother is."

Usagi became excited and said, "Really! Where is he?"

"He is with some of his friends," the voice said. Usagi knew that whoever it was that said that was also smiling. "He is with Quatre

Winner. That is the name that you need to look for. His name is"

*****************

Should I end it there?

Nah!

*******************

"His name is," the voice said, "Trowa Barton. He won't recognize you, but he will believe you. I wouldn't trust his friend when you're alone with him, however, the one name Hiiro Yui. The others will be quiet excepting. Take one of the senshi with you. Minako may be your best choice. Only take one, however, too many may seem threatening."

Usagi nodded. She noticed that as the voice spoke, it was getting farther and farther away. It said one last thing; "You are waking, so I wish you the best of luck with your twin brother."

Usagi smiled and said, "Thank you," just before she woke.

**End**

It was six thirty in the morning when Usagi woke up, and boy was she surprised, but she didn't expect everyone else to be. They were all shocked to see her at school thirty minutes early. The day went smoothly, and at lunch, Usagi spoke to Minako. She pulled her aside and said, "Minako-chan. I didn't listen to Luna, and I used the Ginzuishou. It told me where I could find him, and what his name was. It also said that I should only take one of the senshi, it suggested you. I guess it's because you're a family member."

Minako gave her one of the famous Minako grins and said, "I would love to go with you. Are you going today?"

"Hai," Usagi said smiling at one of her many best friends. She knew that Minako was mischievous, but she would never do anything drastic.

Except when she starts to match make, she turns into a maniac.

After school, they took a bus to the other side of Tokyo. Usagi was surprised when she found where she was going, and found a mansion. Her and Minako went up to the gate while ringing the intercom. Someone with short blond hair appeared on the screen. He said, "May I help you?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Yes, we were looking for a man by the name of Trowa Barton. We were told that he was staying here."

Quatre gave her a smile and said, "He is, but he's not in right now. Why don't you come in and wait. He should be back anytime now."

Minako smiled and said, "That would be great." She knew that Usagi would have denied the invitation, so she had accepted it before Usagi could do that.

There was a buzzing sound, and the door opened. Usagi and Minako walked into the gate, and up the driveway. It wasn't too long of a driveway, and when they

got to the top, the same boy was waiting for them. He gave them a smile and said, "Hello, my name is Quatre Winner."

"Hello," Usagi said, "I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is my cousin, and friend, Aino Minako."

Quatre smiled at them as he motioned for them to go inside. He knew that the two had to be related because they both looked so much alike. He led them to the living room where their were two other people sitting. Quatre gave a smile at the two as he introduced Usagi and Minako. This is what he said, "Usagi, Minako, this is Wufei Chang and Hiiro Yui. Hiiro, Wufei, this is Aino Minako and Tsukino Usagi. They have come to visit Trowa."

"Weak onnas," Wufei said as he walked out of the room. Usagi ignored him because of the person that was sitting right in front of her. She remembered being told to be aware of this person, and she hoped that the Quatre wouldn't leave them alone. Quatre motioned for the girls to sit down, and they did.

Usagi and Minako sat on the loveseat while Quatre took a seat beside Hiiro on the couch opposite of the girls. Quatre started a conversation by saying, "So, why are you looking for Trowa?"

Usagi gave him a smile before she said, "Well, I have been looking for my brother for a long time," so she lied, she couldn't tell them the truth,

"and I got a lead that said to try talking to Trowa Barton. It seemed as though I have been one step behind him then entire time."

Minako knew that Usagi was lying, but she didn't show that. She wasn't so sure about the one that sat there beside Quatre. He kind of freaked her out. Minako decided to join in the conversation by saying, "What Usagi-chan is trying to say, is that we believe that Trowa Barton may be her twin brother."

Quatre seemed shocked. He knew that Trowa couldn't remember his family, but to have two people walk up and say that they think that he is a part of their family was definitely strange. He had wondered about that, but he said, "Well, he should be back any time now."

As if one cue, the door opened and someone called out saying, "We're home!"

"That would be Duo," Quatre said with a smile, then he called out, "In the living room, Duo!"

Two boys walked into the room, and all besides Hiiro stood to greet them. Usagi looked them over. She saw that the first one with the long braid was cute, but he seemed to remind her of Minako. The other one, however, had a strong resemblance to her father, of all people. She hoped that this was Trowa Barton. Quatre said, "I would like to introduce you. Usagi, Minako, these are our friends, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton. Trowa, Duo, this is Usagi Tsukino, and Minako Aino." He said their first name first for the benefit of Duo who didn't know that much Japanese.

Usagi stared at Trowa before she gave a huge smile and turned to Minako while saying, "It's him. I'm sure of it. He looks so much like Tousan!"

Minako smiled at her friend before she walked over to Hiiro, helped him up, and led everyone out of the room so that Usagi could explain it to Trowa.

Usagi hadn't noticed this because she was staring at Trowa. He had noticed it however, and was about to leave when Quatre shook his head for him to stay. After they were gone, Usagi finally said something, "I can't believe I finally found you!"

"What do you mean by, `finally found me?'" Trowa asked.

"I'm so sorry, you don't know me," Usagi started. "I am Tsukino Usagi, and I am seventeen. I used to have a twin brother, but he came up missing during a shopping trip when we were two years old. I found out about a year ago, and recently I got a lead that said it was you. I now it is you because you look almost exactly like Tousan."

He stared at her in shock. Usually, he wouldn't show any emotion, but this was definitely unbelievable. She started talking again; "I can't wait to tell

everyone!"

"How can you be so sure about this?" he asked.

She stared for a moment before she answered, "Well, all the facts say that it's you, you look like my father, and the lead that I got is very reliable."

He wasn't sure that he believed her, but he decided that he would look into this. He would meet these people who believe that they are his parents. "I will meet them, but I'm not so sure that I can believe that they are my parents."

Usagi smiled at him, she got way more then she expected, and started pulling him out of the room. Meanwhile, Minako had explained everything to Duo who was in shock at the news. She smiled as she waved a hand in front of his face, and he didn't move. She walked out of the room, and came back a second later with a cup of water. She dumped it onto him. That brought him back while Wufei, who had just walked into the room, cracked up. Finally, the jokester got joked.

Just then, Usagi and Trowa walked into the room, and Usagi smiled while saying, "We're going to my house, Minako-chan!"

They started to walk out the door dragging Trowa with them when Quatre said, "I could give a you a ride home."

Minako smiled and said, "We would love that!"

They piled into Quatre's car, and he took them to where Usagi said that she lived. They were surprised to see the house, because in Japan, you have to be pretty well off to have a house that size. Usagi went up to the door, and swung it open coming face to face with her little brother, Shingo. It caught her off guard, and she fell backwards. When she landed, she yelled, "SHINGO NO BAKA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE DOOR!"

He grinned at the girl, and then looked at the five guys that were accompanying his sister and cousin. Although Usagi and Shingo fought a lot, he was protective of her. Not as much as his father, but he did love her. He eyed them all as Usagi brought them all into the house. She took them to the living room where her father was sitting reading a newspaper. He looked up when five strange teenage boys came in with his seventeen-year-old daughter.

Usagi smiled at her father and said, "I found him, Tousan!"

Kenji looked surprised for a second before he realized what she was saying. He got up and went to the kitchen telling his wife what Usagi had done. She ran into the room to see him, but she was greeted with five boys instead of one. Usagi smiled and stood. She said, "These people are Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Hiiro Yui, and my long lost twin, Trowa Barton." She pointed to each one in turn. Her father recognized the names. They were the gundam pilots, and he was definitely surprised to hear this.

At this, Usagi's mother fainted. Wufei was about to say something when Usagi gave him a glare that could rival Hiiro's. This surprised everyone, and he didn't say anything about her mother.

To be continued

I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter. It came out so much longer then most of my chapters do. I will get the next one out as soon as possible.


	2. Missing Sibling II

Well, I can see that a lot of people read my last chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter, and I almost forgot. Would you guys tell me whom you would like to see Usagi paired up with? I kind of want her to end up with Quatre, but if that's not what everyone wants, then I won't do that. Please vote because voting won't remain an option for very long.

Trowa, Quatre, Hiiro, Wufei, Duo, and Usagi are all 17

Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Hotaru are all 16

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna appear the age of 20 to 21.

Enjoy the story

***Missing Sibling part two***

At this, Usagi's mother fainted. Wufei was about to say something when Usagi gave him a glare that could rival Hiiro's. This surprised everyone, and he didn't say anything about her mother.

Usagi ran to her mother's side while saying, "We need to get her off of the floor. Will someone help me?"

Hiiro walked over to her mother, and picked her up. He took her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. This surprised the Tsukino family, but the guys didn't seem to think it that amazing. In about five minutes, her mother started to wake up. Usagi kept the boys out of direct sight until she explained things to her mother.

The first thing that her mother said was, "What happened? Why am I on the couch?" After a second of reflection, she remembered what her husband had just told her. She immediately sat up and looked around. What greeted her wasn't an every day site. There were five strange boys sitting or standing around the room, and her husband and son were both watching her with eyes full of worry.

They could tell that she remembered what happened, and they were just as curious as she was on what was going on. Usagi knew that they were curious, so she finally said, "Kaasan, Tousan, Itooto, I would like to introduce you to these men. This is Quatre Winner, Hiiro Yui, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton."

She pointed to each boy in turn, then she said, "Minna, this is my family. My father, Kenji Tsukino, my mother, Ikuko Tsukino, and my little brother, Shingo Tsukino. Now if everyone will take a seat, I will tell the entire story so that you can find out."

Every one, with the exception of Hiiro and Wufei, took a seat, and Usagi stood up to face them. She started with looking at her parents. Boy she was regretting the lie that she was about to tell long before she told it, but she had no choice. She took a breath and said, "About a year ago, I found out that I had a brother. A twin brother. My parents didn't know that I knew, so I didn't say anything, but secretly, my cousin, Minako, and I started searching for him. We got many leads that lead us to different places.

'We finally managed to get him tracked down to an orphanage, but when we got there, he was already gone. They said that about a month previous to that, he had taken a job as a mechanic, and then he just didn't come back anymore. This was shocking to us, but we kept up the search. It led us to a man by the name of Dr. J." At this, she was glad that Pluto agreed to alter everyone's memories, because she saw all five of the boys' react to that name.

"Dr. J took forever to find, but when we did, he told us that we would be able to find you where we did. That was yesterday, and he also told us to be careful of mentioning his name. He refused to tell us anything other than the fact that we would find him with Quatre Winner using the name Trowa Barton. He wouldn't tell us how he knew this, or how he was related to you, but he did tell us where we could find you."

With that, Usagi finally took a breath and sat down. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Minako, let the information sink in. This had been a very exhausting day, and now it was finally catching up to Usagi. Within a few minutes, she was sound asleep. The room remained silent until Usagi started to snore. Trowa saw this, and for about a fraction of a second, an emotion passed through his face. He stood up and walked over to her picking her up. He turned to Shingo and said, "Can you show me where her room is?"

Shingo nodded his head before leading the two out of the room. While they were gone, Kenji turned to the other four boys and said, "How are you related to Trowa?" He was just trying to start a conversation, but it seemed to make the room tense.

Duo, however, was the one to answer. He said, "We're all friends. We met about two years ago."

Kenji accepted this as an answer when Trowa and Shingo walked back into the room. Shingo said, "Usagi is in her room sound asleep, like usual."

This didn't seem to surprising to anyone who knew her, but none of them seemed to realize that she wasn't asleep, she was actually awake, watching her family. She wanted to know what would happen after she left, so she pretended to be asleep. She was surprised when her twin picked her up.

She had sneaked back down to see what happened, and only one person realized she was there. Of course, it was the ever-watchful Trowa, but he didn't say anything. He knew what she was doing, and didn't really mind. He was curious as to what would happen too.

He was definitely surprised when Kenji looked at him and said, "Now that we've found you, or that Usagi's found you, I know that no one wants you to leave. Would you like to come and stay with us?"

He looked from one of his friends to the others. He finally said, "I would like to talk to my friends before I decide. This is all knew."

Duo's mouth dropped open, but Minako covered it before he could say anything. She had a good idea what he was about to say, and decided that Usagi's family should find everything out for themselves.

Kenji nodded, and Ikuko ushered the Tsukinos and Minako out of the room so that he could. He looked first at Hiiro who just grunted. It was approval, he could tell.

Next he looked at Wufei who said, "It's your choice, whatever decision, I will approve of it."

Duo was the next person to say something, "I think you should. You are the only one of us who has parents, you should cherish it."

None of them were expecting that from the braided pilot, but they all understood what he was saying. Usagi also knew what he was saying. This caught her off guard, but it did make sense. They didn't have families, so they were staying with Quatre, who was probably the only one who had a house. She felt horrible for them, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Although she would love too, if she brought back their families, then they would become too suspicious.

She decided that it was finally time for her appearance. It didn't surprise her in the least that everyone knew she was there. If she couldn't say anything else about these boys, they were very observant, but she could say a lot about them.

She said something to draw all attention to herself; "Do you guys want to stay for dinner. I seriously doubt the Kaasan would mind too much. She loves having people over for dinner."

Duo was, of course, the first person to respond to this, "We would LOVE too!" He emphasized the word love because he himself was becoming hungry.

Usagi smiled at his enthusiasm. It reminded her of herself. She said, "Dinner should be ready soon, so I will go tell Kaasan that you've decided to stay."

She didn't see the glares that Duo was receiving from Hiiro and Wufei. She also didn't notice how Duo started to shrink down behind Quatre while she was walking away. None of it fazed her in the slightest.

Usagi walked into the kitchen and said, "They've agreed to staying for dinner, Kaasan."

Her family looked up at her appearance, they had all thought that she was sound asleep in her room. Ikuko smiled when she realized that the only reason that she did that was so that her parents and their son could talk. Kenji didn't pick up on this, but he did realize that his daughter had woken up on her own. He didn't say anything, but he wished that it would happen more often.

Meanwhile, Shingo was going to comment on anything that Usagi did. He said, "So you decided to wake up on your own for once, or did Luna scratch your face like she did yesterday?"

Usagi scowled at her brother before she said, "You know, I never knew that spores could talk."

This made Shingo scowl just like Usagi and say, "Haha, real funny."

Usagi gave one of her smiles before saying, "I thought it was."

Shingo stormed out of the room, and Ikuko looked at her daughter. She gave a frown before she said, "You really shouldn't talk to him like that. I know that he does it, but neither of you should. Especially on a day like today. You found your lost twin, and you two should at least try to get along."

"I will try," Usagi said sincerely. She did love her brother; they just fought in order to show their love. She knew that he loved her too.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Quatre had been able to prevent a fight before it actually started, preventing much of the embarrassment that would come with one of Duo's and Wufei's fights.

Quatre turned back to his silent friend and said, "Are you going to stay?"

Trowa nodded his head affirming what everyone was pretty sure about. None of them knew what would happen soon after this. 

The dinner that night had been quiet before Usagi and Duo made it to the table. Trowa wasn't too surprised that his sister ate in the same pattern as Duo, but what did surprise him was that she ate twice as fast. No one knew why she ate so fast, she just did.

After she was done, she looked up to Trowa and said, "So are you going to be joining us, or remaining with your friends?" She asked it with a completely unbiased attitude, like she didn't care which one he chose. In a way she didn't because she would be able to see him either way.

"If it's not too much trouble," Trowa started, "I would like to stay here." Usagi saw her parents' faces light up at this, and boy was she happy. She knew her face was alight. She wasn't sure what his friends thought of it they seemed so distant.

Duo was the first one of them to speak, "Yeah! Trowa decided that he'd join his family, but I hope that you'll come to see us!" Duo looked at his friend for an answer. He got the normal affirmation of a nodding head from Trowa.

He was happy with that, and didn't say anything else, but Usagi did. She gave a bright smile before saying; "My friends and I get together for a study group every day after school, that would be the best time for you guys to meet them, so why don't you join us?"

Before Wufei could say anything about weak women, Quatre said, "That is a wonderful idea!"

Usagi smiled and said, "When do you get out of school?"

Duo was the one to answer that question as he said, "3:30."

Usagi smiled saying, "That's great! I don't get out till 4:00, so you can meet me outside the school tomorrow! I go to Tenth Street High school."

Duo smiled and said, "We'll be there!"

At that time, Usagi's father spoke saying, "Ikuko and I have a dinner appointment, would you mind cleaning up, Usagi? Shingo will be picked up shortly and staying the night at his friends."

Usagi smiled. She remembered when her father had told her about this meeting, and they had rearranged the chores so that Shingo wouldn't get out of it so easily. "I will, Tousan," she said with her normal smile.

During the second half of dinner, Ikuko had been getting ready, and she was now ready. They left. Usagi and the others were talking about odd things when a horn honked signaling that Shingo's ride had gotten here. Usagi bid her brother farewell, and she turned back to the boys. They were about to leave when Usagi said, "Don't forget, tomorrow and four outside the Tenth Street High school, kay?"

Duo smiled and said, "I'll make them remember. But Usagi, I do have one question."

Usagi smiled and said, "What?"

Duo gave his goofy grin before saying, "Are all of your friends as gorgeous as you?"

That made Usagi blush, and Duo turned to walk out the door. He caught, in the corner of his eye, the glare that Trowa had sent his way, and knew that this girl was indeed Trowa's twin sister. He didn't say anything like that again. Not because he was afraid, or that he thought she was ugly, but because he thought of her as a little sister. She was in fact, two months younger than him.

Quatre, Wufei, Hiiro, and Duo all said goodbye to Usagi and Trowa who were left with the house to themselves. Immediately, Usagi started to do her chore like her father had asked her too. Trowa got up and helped her. There was a silence during the chore, but it was done in less then thirty minutes. That left them with about another two hours before their parents got back.

Usagi wanted to become friends with Trowa, so she decided to talk. The first thing that she said, "Tell me about yourself."

This caught Trowa off guard, and he didn't know what to say. What was there to tell about himself? He was quiet, and reserved, and he was a gundam pilot. That was about it. He decided to leave out the part about him being a Gundam pilot and said, "There isn't really much to tell. Why don't you tell me about yourself."

Usagi realized that she wasn't going to get much out of him so she decided to tell him about herself. She started, "Well, I'm seventeen, I'm a junior in high school, I have eight very close friends, and ex-boyfriend, and I just found my missing twin brother. I think that about covers everything."

Trowa smiled at her childish behavior, but he wanted to know more about his family. He decided to ask, "Tell me about your friends."

Usagi seemed thoughtful for a moment, and finally said, "Well, there's Ami Mizuno, she's really smart. You've probably heard of her as the smartest girl in Tokyo. Then there's Rei Hino. She's a priestess at the Hikawa Shrine that her grandfather owns. Next is Makoto Kino. She's tall, strong, and a great cook. You've already met Minako Aino, she's our first cousin, but she's also one of my best friends. Hotaru Tomoe, the daughter of Professor Tomoe, is also one of them. She's really kind, but shy. Setsuna Meioh, who is a travelling doctor, she's one of my friends when she's around, but that isn't often. Then there's Haruka Tenoh. She can look like a guy if she wants too, and she's also very protective of her friends. Last, but definitely not least, is Michiru Kaioh. I'm sure you've heard of her, she's the famous violinist, and one of my good friends. Why don't you tell me a little bit about your friends? I wasn't able to make much out of them when they were here."

Trowa was silent for a moment, and Usagi was about to say something again, but he spoke, "Well, there's Quatre Winner, he is kind, and loves to paint and play the violin. There's Duo Maxwell, who is a big flirt, and a prankster. Hiiro Yui is silent, and no one knows much about him. Then there's Wufei Chang who is from China. He used to live on colony L5, but he doesn't anymore."

Usagi was happy that he was starting to open up to her. She finally asked something that she had been curious about. She asked, "Do you have any hobbies?"

Trowa gave a smile and said, "I like to play the flute and read books."

Usagi smiled and said, "You sound a little bit like Ami-chan."

He gave her another smile, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes, he said something that he just thought about, "Where will I be sleeping?"

Usagi thought about it for a few minutes before she said, "Tonight, you can stay in Shingo's room since he's going to be gone. We will find a better place for you to sleep."

He nodded, and said, "I am tired, could you show me which room it is?"

Usagi smiled and led him to the upstairs. When they got to his room, before she shut the door, she said, "You don't have to be so protective of me with your friends, I'm sure that they are trustworthy."

When the door shut, Trowa showed an emotion that lasted. He was shocked that she had seen his glare at Duo earlier that night.

He was, however, to tired to think about it, laid down and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Usagi went to her own room. She sat on her window seal, and stared at the stars. She had a smile on her face that showed just how happy she was. She couldn't believe that she was actually able to find him in one day.

She finally grew tired, but didn't move to her bed. Instead, she fell asleep on her window seal, and she surprisingly enough, woke up early the next morning. The following day, she met her friends.

Ami noticed how happy she was, and at lunch, she asked her, "Why are you so happy, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi flashed her a smile before she said, "Well, two days ago, on my birthday, mom and dad said that I had a twin that came up missing, and yesterday I found him. He and his friends will be joining our study group today. I can't wait for you guys to meet them. Of course, Mako-chan's going say that they look like her old boyfriend, but that doesn't matter."

After school, the five boys were waiting for Usagi. When they looked up, they saw Usagi dragging some girls along behind her. When Usagi finally made it to them, she seemed out of breath and said, "Oniisan! I'm so glad that you could make it. Minna, this is my older brother, Trowa, and his friends, Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Hiiro Yui. Guys, these are some of my friends. I believe that you've already met Minako, and this is Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino. Now lets get going to the Hikawa shrine!"

Usagi led the way to Rei's shrine, and finally they made it there. Usagi was so happy that she was going to be able to introduce her friend and her brother, that she was skipping all the way up the stairs. When she made it to the top, Rei stared at her. It was a very uncommon thing to have Usagi on time for a meeting, and she was about to ask how when everyone else came up the steps. She saw the five boys, and gave Ami a questioning look.

Ami said, "Ask Usagi-chan, not me."

Rei looked to Usagi who gave her a big smile before she said, "Rei-chan, I would like you to meet my twin brother, Trowa, and his four friends, Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Hiiro Yui. Minna, this is my friend, Rei Hino."

Rei nodded when she was introduced, and took a good look at Trowa before nodding in approval. Rei turned to Usagi before saying, "So I assume that you've invited them to come to our study group?"

Usagi nodded her head enthusiastically. Wufei muttered something, and Rei heard what he said. She turned sharply to him and said, "I don't want to hear those words ever come out of your mouth again when you are at this shrine. Women are not weak, but sometimes, stronger than men!"

Duo looked shocked at first, and then he burst out laughing. It was hilarious to see Wufei get told off by a girl. Rei turned to him and said, "What are you laughing at?"  


Duo gave her one of his goofy grins before saying, "The fact that Wu-man just got told off by a girl!" With that, he started laughing again.

"MAXWELL! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS WUFEI, NOT WU-MAN!" Wufei yelled at the braided pilot. He almost started the chase when Usagi interrupted.

Usagi saw what was about to happen, and she quickly said, "Well, we better start soon, or we'll get nothing done!"

Everyone who knew Usagi was completely surprised by this statement. She never wanted to study, but then again, she was stopping a fight. They could all tell that those two boys fought often, and Usagi must not have wanted to do that.

Rei decided to keep her comments to herself, although she had a good one, she kept it in because of the company. Yuuichirou chose that moment to come up to them. He was shocked at the five boys, but he said, "I finished for today, Rei-san, I need to go home. Who are they?"

"They are Usagi's friends" and Rei introduced them to Yuuichirou.

Yuuichirou left for the day, and they went inside the shrine and started the study group. No one really said anything during it, but they did finish all of their homework. Everyone walked to Usagi's house, and what they found, they were not expecting!

*********************

I think that it's time to stop. It's almost nine o'clock, and I want atleast five reviews, not just readers. I hope that everyone is enjoying my story. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	3. Missing Sibling III

Hey everyone, I'm glad that you liked my last chapter.

I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. There are so many that I can't name them all without making this chapter twice as long as it was before. Well, enjoy the fic.

Can't connect at the time, so I'm apologizing for taking so long to get this chapter out. I hope that you enjoy what I've decided to write. I hope that it's unexpected, here you go.

Do tell me who you want Usagi to be with, because I had some people say that they would prefer her with Hiiro instead of Quatre. I most likely will put her with Quatre, but I need to know before the next chapter. Enjoy the fic.

***Missing Sibling III***

Last time

Yuuichirou left for the day, and they went inside the shrine and started the study group. No one really said anything during it, but they did finish all of their homework. Everyone walked to Usagi's house, and what they found, they were not expecting!

They had all been talking to one another, so they didn't notice any of the signs that come with what had happened. The group walked in an odd, but familiar, order. In the front, Usagi and Trowa were walking with Trowa remaining silent and Usagi talking non-stop. Next was Michiru and Quatre who were having a polite conversation about music. Ami and Haruka were walking with them, but both were remaining silent. Neither felt the need to talk were their excuses. After them, Rei and Wufei were having a heated argument about women being weak. A short distance behind them were Makoto and Duo who were both flirting with the other. Next came Minako and Hiiro. Minako had decided to make it her duty to bring the boy out of his shell. Hotaru was walking beside him silently giggling every now and then when Minako would mess up on common phrases.

The first person to notice that something was wrong was Usagi. She saw the dark cloud in the sky, and stood for a moment following it to its source. As soon as she realized that it was smoke from HER house that was in the air, she flew down the street. In the time that she had stopped to examine the strange cloud in the sky, the entire group had stopped to see what was wrong. They had nearly tumbled over Trowa and Usagi when they had both just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

Before anyone else registered what was happening, Usagi had already run in the direction of her house. As soon as everyone realized that her house was burning down, they followed her. By the time that they got there, Usagi had already run past the fireman and into her home. None of the girls could get past the firemen, but they created the perfect distraction so that Trowa was able to run in after his twin.

When he got into the house, he found Usagi laying on the floor in the living room. She was clutching something in her arms, and her eyes were blank. She didn't seem to be registering anything around her such as the fact that the house was up in flames. He immediately walked over to her and picked her up. Carrying her outside, he was immediately surrounded by paramedics. They took Usagi to the ambulance and a few of her friends and Trowa rode with them.

Meanwhile, Hiiro, Duo and Wufei stayed behind to find out what had happened. Trowa and Quatre had gone with the girls and Usagi. Actually, only Ami, Trowa, and Quatre rode with Usagi. Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Hotaru, Makoto and Minako rode in Haruka's car following right behind the ambulance.

***At Usagi's house***

While the fire was being put out, the boys stood out of the way. When the fire was out, they went to the man who was in charge. The first person to speak was the fireman who said, "May I help you young men?"

All three of the boys looked pretty serious, but only one of them showed any emotion at all. That was the one who answered the fireman's request to help them. He was serious, but also a bit cheerful when he said, "What happened here? Do you know?"

The fireman gave a weak smile at his bit of cheerfulness, but it melted away into a frown as he said, "We believe that it was a gas fire, but none of us are sure. There are three casualties, and the girl that ran in there might be injured, but we don't know. The three casualties have been identified by a neighbor as the residence. They were Mrs. Ikuko Tsukino, Mr. Kenji Tsukino, and their son, Shingo Tsukino. The neighbor told us that they have a teenage daughter, and a newly found teenage son that had been missing since he was two, but neither of them were found in the fire."

Duo nodded and said, "The girl that had run in there was their daughter, Usagi Tsukino, and the boy that went after her was her twin brother, Trowa Tsukino. Thank you for your help, don't worry about telling them about their families, my friends and I will do that."

The fireman nodded and thanked them for being the ones to tell the girl and boy that obviously both just became orphans. He just thought about this and said, "Where will they be staying, should we call someone to get them?"

Duo shook his head and said, "They will be staying with Quatre Winner at his estate here in town."

The fireman was shocked at this news. They knew Quatre Winner, the rich teenage boy with twenty-nine sisters! That was amazing, but they didn't have to worry about accommodations. The fireman nodded, and since the others had finished loading up the fire truck, he got on and they left. Duo turned to Hiiro and said, "I guess we get to use your car to go to the hospital and tell Trowa that a day after he finally found his family, he lost them. At least he still had his sister. That was more than most of them could say, well, at least three out of five.

They went to Hiiro's car that had been left here before going to the school. They knew that they would be accompanying the girls' back to the house, so they didn't worry about taking the cars.

At the hospital, they didn't hook anything up to Usagi because they could tell that she was just in shock about her house. They did, however, put her in a room to rest. Trowa absolutely refused to leave her side, but Quatre went to the waiting room to wait for the others. The girls', however, had left to their own homes a short while ago. Some had to be dragged away while others did the dragging.

Inside the room, Trowa sat beside her bed. While he didn't show it on the outside, he was extremely worried about his newfound twin. He didn't show anything outside, but inside, he was more worried than a mother would be in this situation.

In the waiting room, Quatre didn't stop pacing, and when he heard a voice, he just ignored it. The voice said, "Hey Q-man! Why are you pacing like that?"

Quatre glanced up at the three that entered, and just went on pacing. Finally he stopped and looked at them again. Both Hiiro and Wufei had folded their arms and were leaning up against the wall at one place or another while Duo had sat down at the couch, and was watching his blond friend in worry.

Finally, he said, "Usagi hasn't woken up yet. They said that she has no major burns, but Trowa refuses to leave her side. They said that she's gone into shock and may be out for days. They don't know why a simple house fire would put someone into shock, but that is all that they can think of."

Duo nodded and thought for a moment, but just as he made a realization, Wufei beat him to saying it aloud. Wufei said, "She most likely saw her own family members laying on the ground dead."

Quatre gasped and looked at him in disbelief. Trowa's and Usagi's families were gone! Two days after he found them, and all but one of them were gone. He didn't know how Trowa or Usagi were going to take this. Quatre knew that his friend, the Silencer as he is called by some, wouldn't show too much emotion, but he didn't know what to expect from Usagi.

Duo seemed to remember something and said, "I almost forgot. I told the fireman that they both would be staying with you, is that ok?"

Quatre nodded still in thought. He knew what the braided pilot of the Deathscythe said, but he didn't care. He knew that the two would probably have ended up staying with him, but he didn't mind. Actually, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Quatre finally came out of his thoughts and said, "So who's going to tell them?"

"'Who's going to tell whom' what?" A voice asked from the doorway of the waiting room. The occupants turned only to see Usagi and Trowa both standing there.

Immediately, Quatre went to Usagi's side and said, "You should go back to the room. We don't know if you're ok?"

Usagi gave him a smile and said, "I'm ok, you don't have to worry about me. But what were you talking about?"

The boys looked to Trowa who they all knew that he knew what was going on, and he just shook his head to them. Usagi didn't notice this, so Quatre said, "After you get out of your house, you're going to be staying with me and the boys. Is that ok?"

Usagi smiled at him and said, "That would be ok, but what about my family?"

She didn't notice the look of distress on Quatre's face because Duo immediately took her attention by saying, "Don't worry about them, they're already taken care of."

Usagi accepted this answer, and yawned before saying, "I'm tired, I" she didn't finish her words because she had literally fallen asleep standing. She went to fall to the floor, but Trowa caught her.

He took her to the room, and laid her on the bed. She had her own room because that was the only room that they had available.

She was asleep for another day before she woke up. Apparently, she had no memory of what happened at the fire. She remembered the fire, but she didn't remember what she saw when she went in the room, or at least she didn't remember when she woke up.

Quatre had been the one voted to tell Usagi what had happened. This was a hard task for him, but they all seemed to agree that he would be the best choice.

Usagi was awake, and they would be going home as soon as Trowa finished the paperwork, so that was how long he had to tell her. Usagi looked at him for a moment before she said, "What's wrong, Quatre-kun?"

Normally, he would have blushed at such an endearment, but he didn't this time because he had the feeling that after he told her the news, she wouldn't want to talk to him. He thought for a moment on how to tell her this, and decided to see if she remembered anything by asking, "Usagi, what happened? I mean, what is the last thing that you remember before waking up in the hospital?"

Usagi thought for a moment before she said, "Well, we were walking home from the study session, and I looked up from talking to Trowa, and I saw black smoke coming from my house. I ran to see what was happening, and then I ran into the house. I don't remember much from that time to waking up, it seems to be blurry in my mind."

Quatre nodded and again thought for a moment before saying, "I was afraid of that. None of us are sure what you saw in there, but you may or may not remember. I'm here to tell you something that you may not be too happy to hear. Your parents and brother both died in that fire. Because they died, they aren't too sure about what happened, but they believe that it was a gas fire, so the explosion was quick and they didn't have time to get out."

Usagi sat there in thought. She had no idea what to do about this, and she knew that if she said anything, she would snap at anyone or anything. She wished that her friends were there.

She hadn't realized that she said it out loud until Quatre said, "They are outside waiting, or at least the two who aren't in school are. Would you like to see them?"

She smiled brightly before saying, "I would love too!"

Quatre nodded, and in about a minute Trowa walked in followed closely by Haruka and Michiru. Trowa took his spot in vigilance beside her bed while Haruka and Michiru walked over to her to give her a hug each.

Haruka was the first person to speak saying, "I'm so sorry, Koneko-chan! Are you ok?"

Usagi gave them one of her famous smiles and said, "I'm ok."

Michiru and Haruka didn't let her know that they could tell she was lying. It was way too obvious since Usagi wasn't good at lying, she avoided their gazes, and she seemed uptight about it. They were all the signs of a lie. Michiru was the next person to speak. She said, "Usagi, we have to go to work, and Hotaru will be getting out of school soon, so we need to go."

Usagi nodded and said, "Come and visit me again."

They nodded, and as they left, Trowa said, "The doctors will let us leave, so I will leave you to pack up."

Usagi smiled as he walked out, but as soon as he did, she started to cry. He knew that she was crying, but he didn't disturb her.

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, Haruka and Michiru hadn't left just yet. They were talking to the two friendly people of the group of four, Quatre and Duo.

Michiru said, "I want you to watch her very close. She may act like it didn't get to her, but it did."

Haruka also said, "You better keep her safe. If anything happens to her, I will hunt all of you down, and kill you myself. Understand?"

Duo smiled and said, "With Trowa around, you don't have to worry about it."

Quatre turned to Michiru and said, "Why are you so worried about her?"

"Because," Michiru said turning from Duo to Quatre, "she is sensitive, and I have a bad feeling that she will do something stupid."

Duo turned serious again, "What do you mean by 'something stupid'?"

Michiru frowned and said, "Exactly what I said."

Quatre and Duo both nodded realizing what she was saying. At that time, Trowa walked into the room, and the two left for whatever it was that they had to do.

Trowa turned to Quatre and said, "Five minutes."

Quatre knew what he was saying, he was basically saying, 'we leave in five minutes.' He went out to the car and got it ready. Sure enough, five minutes later, they were leaving. It was a long drive from the hospital to Quatre's house, and Usagi fell asleep.

***In her dream***

Usagi was walking home, it was dark outside, and there was a storm. She started running to her house when she saw dark smoke rising from it in the sky.

When she got to the house, it was up in flames. There was no one else around, and she ran into the house. What she saw made her collapse.

There in her own house, was her family. Shingo was laying by the couch, her mother was in the kitchen, and her father was at the table. They were all passed out, and she went from one to the other feeling for a pulse. None of the three had any pulse, and she collapsed to the floor crying. They were all dead, and now she was alone.

At that time, she felt someone picking her up, but she didn't even look to see who it was. She already knew, and just before she passed out, she had one last thought, 'I'm not alone, he's still here.'

***End Dream***

When she woke up, she woke with a start. She sat up immediately, and took a look around. She was in a large room that was scarcely furnished. There was a dresser to her left, a tall boy to the right on the front wall, and next to it; there was a door that she assumed led out into the house. There was her bed, which was a king size from what she could tell, and it had a canopy with curtains that would close if she untied them. To her right, there were French doors that led out to a balcony.

She couldn't see anything but stars and the moon outside of that window from her view. That was also when she realized that there was someone sitting at the side of her bed. She looked and said, "Why are you here?"

"Because I could hear you from my room," was the answer of no one less than her host himself, Quatre. "What were you dreaming about?"

Usagi frowned and pretended to think for a moment before saying, "I don't remember."

He knew that she was lying, but didn't say anything. He finally got up and said, "I guess that I'll be going. Oyasumi nasai."

Just before he walked out of the door, Usagi said, "Oyasumi nasai, Quatre-san."

Quatre turned to her and smiled. He was happy that she was still speaking to him, but he wasn't happy that she was lying, and pretending to be happy when she wasn't.

The next morning, Usagi woke up at four-thirty in the morning. This was surprising to her; she even beat the servants as to how early she woke up. She decided that she would do a bit of exploring, if she remembered correctly, the house was huge.

She walked down the halls, turning here and there, and before she knew it, she was completely lost. Not to say that she wasn't when she started, but now there was no possible way for her to find her way.

She had been walking around for about an hour before she found some stairs. She went down to find herself in front of the front door. Boy was she happy, and she decided that she would stay there.

About two hours later, she had discovered the small library in a room to the left of the living room that she had been shown too the first time that she was there. She had been reading a book the entire time, surprisingly enough, but it was the only thing that she could find to do.

It was strange, but she thought that she had heard her name called about ten minutes previous to this, and all of the sudden, all five of the boys rushed into the little library. She looked up at them in surprise before saying, "What's wrong? You guys look horrible."

Quatre and Duo both breathed a sigh of relief while the other three found different spots to stand against the wall. Quatre explained what was wrong, "Well, Usagi-san, when we woke up about a half hour ago, we couldn't find you anywhere. We've been looking for you since then."

Usagi raised her eyebrows in amusement before saying, "You've been looking for me for a half hour, and you just found me? I've been here the entire time."

Duo smiled and said, "How were we supposed to know! Well, I guess I can go eat some breakfast."

Quatre said, "Why don't we all go get some breakfast?"

Everyone nodded, or grunted in Hiiro's case, at the idea of food. None of them had eaten the night before because of all of the commotion. At that time, Rashid, the man Usagi recognized as the person who answered the door a few days previous to the accident, came into the room saying, "Quatre-sama, breakfast is ready when you are."

Quatre smiled at him and said, "Thank you Rashid, we will be there shortly."

Rashid nodded and left. Quatre turned to everyone else and said, "Shall we go?"

Everyone nodded and left the room. Breakfast was silent, and Duo couldn't take it, so he finally said, "So, what are we doing today?"

Quatre said, "Well, I will be doing some work here, but you guys may want to go do something else."

"Hn," was all that Hiiro said. He basically was going to work on his gundam, but he wouldn't say that.

"" is what Trowa said. No one had any idea what he was going to do, but they didn't really bother him.

"Practice," Wufei said almost quietly.

"Ah! Wu-man! You can't be serious! All you ever do is practice!" Duo said in almost a whine.

"Maxwell!" Wufei said with a very noticeable warning in his voice.

Wufei looked up at him and said, "What Wu-man?"

"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN! MY NAME IS WUFEI!" and with that, he picked up his katana and started chasing Duo around the room.

Usagi stared at the two in amazement. Quatre thought that she was staring because of the chasing, and said, "They do this all the time, you might want to get used to it."

By the time that he had said that, Usagi had gotten over the shock of seeing the two running around like maniacs. Now she was staring at the sword. It was the perfect thing for her, and she found that it would be best to use.

She knew that all of them were doing different things, and wouldn't be watching her. So now was the best time to join those who she lost.

After breakfast, Wufei went into the gym to train, Quatre went to his office to finish his work, Hiiro and Trowa both disappeared, and Duo went off to find some food. Usagi went to her room and waited until the time was right.

She had figured out that all of the boys' rooms were close by to hers. Quatre's was across from hers, Trowa's was three doors down from Quatre's, Duo's was across from Trowa's and Wufei's and Hiiro's were in the same order, just opposite of hers and Quatre's.

She had been waiting for Wufei to take a shower, and when he did, she sneaked into his room. By the time that he had gone to take a shower, everyone was done with whatever they were doing, and were in the living room talking about who knows what.

Once she was in the room, she walked over to where she saw the sword was, and picked it up. She just wanted to escape this punishment that she was being dealt. She wanted to join her parents, but she knew that if she did this, she would most likely never see them again. She felt that she needed to be punished for allowing her parents and brother such painful deaths.

It was finally time to be punished for all of the lives she allowed to be taken. In her mind, she listed all of the names of people she let down, and this is about it, Jedaite, Nephlyte, Zoisite, Kunzite, Beryl, Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, (I'm sorry, but names seem to be escaping me at the moment. Enter in all of those who died in third and fourth season here), Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko, her mother, father, and brother. Way too many people died because of her incompetence.

She was ready, it was now or never. She lifted the sword, and was about to repeat her past life, just for different reasons when

To be continued

I'm sorry everyone, but this story is already longer in three chapters than some of my stories put together. I hope that you enjoyed it, so review, review, review. If you want more, give me some ideas. In the next chapter, the person of who is with Usagi will be revealed. Give some votes.

I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I would really appreciate some reviews.


	4. Missing Sibling IV

Hey Everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed my last chapter. It took four days to write. It was the longest chapter I believe that I have written in my entire life. I used to think that one thousand was, boy was I wrong. Well, school starts in a few weeks, yippee. Well, I will try to get out as many chapters as I can before that happens because once it does, I won't be able to write as often. Probably about one-tenth of the time as I do now. Hey, I just went to the library today, I know that probably makes me sound like a nerd, but I'm not. Well anyway, I got Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azbecastan. I think that's how it's spelled. I've already finished the book. It was really good, and I do recommend it to anyone who reads this. Have any of you ever read it?

Real quick everyone. Last time, I thanked only Serendipity because I forgot the change the line before I uploaded it. This time I will thank MAVAN79, who reviewed my second chapter, and Cheska who reviewed my third chapter.

You know, I've probably babbled enough about my life. I should get on with the story. Here it is, the fourth chapter in my amazingly long story of Usagi and her

***Missing Sibling IV***

She was ready; it was now or never. She lifted the sword, and was about to repeat her past life, just for different reasons when

***Twenty minutes earlier***

Wufei had finished his shower, and had just gotten dressed when he realized that his precious katana was missing. Immediately, he assumed that Duo had taken it as one of his practical jokes, so he took about five minutes to run through the house to the living room where Duo was.

When he got there, he said, "Maxwell, where is my katana?"

Everyone in the room could here the warning in his voice, and some backed away from him. Duo looked up from his comic book and said, "I didn't take your katana."

Quatre nodded in agreement as he said, "Duo has been with us the entire time. The only person unaccounted for is" his words slowed in realization as he said, "Usagi."

They all knew what might be happening, and with that, all of them ran out of the room. They all went different directions. Duo went to the kitchen, Trowa went to the garden, Hiiro went to the library, Wufei went to the gym, and Quatre went to her bedroom.

When Quatre walked into her room, what he saw was scary along with relieving. She hadn't killed herself yet, but she was about too. She had the sword lifted above her head, and she was about to stab herself. He ran to her, tackled her, and wrenched the katana out of her hands.

She stared up at him with pleading eyes. "Let me die!"

"I can't let you do that!" Quatre said as if she had said the worst thing in the world. To him, it was the worst thing in the world.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

He stared at her in disbelief before he said; "Life is worth too much to let you take it just because you have something bad happen to you. Why do you want to take something so important before you've had a chance to see what can really happen? Life in and of it-self shouldn't be taken for granted. That is the one thing that can't be recreated."

"Why is life worth so much? All anyone ever feels is pain," Usagi said in exasperation as if it was the most normal thing.

Quatre's disbelieving stare didn't change. Finally, he found his voice to say, "Life is worth more than any person could tell. That is why they consider murder, and suicide, the worst sin."

"What makes it the worst sin?" Usagi asked with a non-chalant voice.

"Because with time comes change. There is no way for you to know what your life may be like later. Why give up the chance to be happy? Those that died wouldn't want you to die." Quatre explained as best as he could.

"There is no purpose to life," Usagi said. "No reason for any of us to be here. Why should I want to live."

Quatre sighed and said, "You have many reasons for being here. Your friends wouldn't want you to die; neither would your brother. I'd hate to see what he would do if his only family killed herself."

Usagi hung her head. He was right, and she knew it. If she killed herself, her friends would freak out and her brother, who knows what he, would do. After a minute, she let out a small sigh and said, "Fine. I will hang on for my friends and my brother."

Quatre smiled and said, "Now what are we going to do about Wufei. He's probably seeing red at the moment because someone took his sword."

Usagi smiled as she pictured a red Wufei in her mind. She had to figure out something to do with his sword, or she was dead meat. Finally, she said, "I'll tell him that I borrowed it because one of my friends has a thing for swords. I was just curious, so I took it."

Quatre nodded. That would be a good idea until he can tell them about this. They got up and walked out of the room, but before they got out, Usagi said, "Quatre-san, would you do me a favor."

Quatre smiled at her and said, "What favor?"

"Would you keep from telling anyone what happened up here?" Usagi asked hopefully. She didn't want anyone to know that she was thinking about killing herself. Then it would be a pity party all of the time, and she didn't want that.

Quatre smiled and said, "If you don't want me too, but I think you should at least tell Trowa."

Usagi looked shock, and finally said, "I'll think about it."

Quatre excepted that answer, and as they were going through the halls, they passed one of the Maquanacs. Quatre stopped him and said, "Would you go find the others and tell them to meet me in the living room?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, Master Quatre, I will." After that he walked off to go find the others.

Usagi and Quatre were the first ones to the living room, and Usagi got bored very easily. She got up to leave and said, "I'm hungry. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen, kay, Quatre-san."

Quatre nodded, and shortly after that, the others walked in one by one. When they were all finally there, Wufei said, "So where's the onna and my sword?"

Your sword is now in your room, and Usagi-san is in the kitchen." Quatre said. He sighed, if Usagi found out what he was about to tell them, she would most likely hate him forever. There was no going around it, however. They had to know. "Our suspicions about what was happening, were true. That is all I will say."

Duo looked shocked, and finally said, "Where is Usagi?"

Quatre looked at him for a second before saying, "She's in the kitchen."

Duo nodded, and as if on cue, there was a big crash coming from the kitchen. All five of them ran to the kitchen to find a pretty hilarious sight. Usagi was standing in the middle of the room with her hands held in a big circle as if she had been holding something, the flour container was laying on the floor wide open, and everything was covered in flour, including Usagi.

Duo was the first to laugh at the scene before them, and soon followed by Wufei. Quatre just smiled and walked over to Usagi, who had finally come out of shock and was standing up strait to say, "Do you need some help, Usagi-san?"

Hiiro just stood there watching, but if you looked closely, you could see a very small smile on his usually stoic face. Trowa didn't do anything for the moment. He was still in shock over what Quatre had told him.

Usagi, however, didn't think that it was as funny as the guys seemed to think it was. She looked at Quatre and said, "I'm going to take a shower, when these two stop laughing, tell them that I refuse to speak to them till they apologize."

Quatre nodded as she walked out of the room, went over to the intercom, and called one of the Maquanacs to come and clean the mess up. Wufei and Duo were just about to calm down, and for some reason both of them started up laughing again.

Hiiro was the only one to notice that Trowa had followed Usagi out of the room. He didn't really care, however, and just left the room to go work on his laptop.

Trowa followed Usagi with the stealth that he had learned from being a Gundam Pilot. He was so silent that not even Hiiro knew he was there at times. He wanted to make sure that his sister was safe, even if it was from herself.

Whether he admitted it or not, he loved her already as a sister. There was no better way to explain the way that he felt other than love. He had started to love his family, but they were torn away from him, and he wasn't about to lose his sister.

When Usagi got to her room, she took a fifteen-minute shower, and got dressed. Once done, she laid down on her bed, and began to cry. She let out all of the pain of losing her family, and everything else.

Trowa wasn't quiet sure what to do, but he finally walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him startled, and he sat down. He took her in his arms and allowed her to cry. That was exactly what she did.

She cried herself to sleep, and Trowa placed her under the blankets. He took the chair from the corner, and placed it by her bed. After a short while, there was a soft knock on the door.

Trowa went to the door, and opened it to see Quatre. Quatre smiled and said, "Is she asleep?" Trowa nodded. "Will you be staying here?" Again, Trowa nodded. "Do you want anything?" Trowa shook his head.

Quatre smiled and said, "If you need anything, just use the intercom." Trowa nodded one last time and Quatre walked away. Trowa shut the door and went back to his position. He stayed there the rest of the day and all of that night, and never once did he fall asleep. He just sat there and watched her sleep. He wasn't too surprised that she never woke up.

The next day was a little bit more energetic. Usagi's friend, Rei, called to see if they could come over. Quatre, who had answered the phone, had said that it would be perfectly fine. This made her happy, and she said that she had to make some other phone calls. She also said that they would be there about one in the afternoon.

Quatre left the message with Trowa, who, at twelve, woke Usagi up, and told her the message. Usagi was extremely excited about this, and was ready in record breaking time. There was a knock at the door at precisely one o'clock.

Quatre knew who it was, and opened the door to see seven females standing there. This was surprising for a moment before he thought of whose friends these were. It wasn't too surprising to think that Usagi had at least seven friends that seemed to care a great deal about her.

He invited them in, and showed them where Usagi was in the living room. They each took their turns in hugging her and asking how she was. The only other person in the room was Trowa. Hiiro was upstairs on his laptop, Duo was in the kitchen, Wufei was in the gym practicing with his katana, and Quatre had left to get them some refreshments.

Trowa refused to leave Usagi, and she had finally realized that she wouldn't get him too after spending a half hour trying to get some time alone before her friends got there.

She knew that Quatre wasn't too keen on breaking someone's trust in him, but she didn't mind that he told them. They didn't go for the pity parties all that much.

Quatre went up to get Usagi and Trowa while the girls made themselves comfortable in the living room. He was glad that Duo had Wufei busy at the moment chasing him around the mansion. He wasn't to sure on how the girls would react to him, especially those two who had been at the hospital. What were their names again? Oh yeah, Haruka and Michiru were their names.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to find the silent soldier watching his sister like a hawk watching its prey. Trowa hadn't left the girl alone since he had told the boys about what he had found in her room. He hadn't told them that much, but he had told them what she was about to do when he found her.

Usagi was trying to get him to leave her alone so that she could get ready for her friends, but he just stood there unmoving, and apparently not paying attention to her. Quatre cleared his throat gaining the attention and said, "Usagi-san, your friends have arrived. They're downstairs with Hiiro, and I believe that Duo and Wufei will be joining them shortly. We should get going before they get there."

Usagi nodded and said, "Would you do me a favor, Quatre-san?"

Quatre looked surprised and said, "What?"

Usagi smiled and said in a sweet voice, "Tell your friend to let me have some privacy after they leave."

Quatre gave a small chuckle and said, "We'll just have to wait and see what happens, Usagi-san."

Usagi pretended to pout as she followed Quatre out of the room with Trowa not too far behind her. He had been following her around all day, and it was becoming quiet annoying in her opinion.

When they got into the living room, they weren't surprised to see Rei and Wufei in a fight. They were fighting about whether women are weak or not. It was a common argument that they had been doing the day that Usagi's life had changed forever. Everyone in the room besides them and Duo were sitting on a couch or leaning against a wall. Duo was hiding behind one of the couches watching the fight by peaking out every now and then.

Quatre again cleared his throat to get their attention. It worked, and everyone turned to see the three new arrivals. Usagi was immediately tackled down by all of the Inner Senshi, including Ami. She was expecting this, but she still was excited about having four people on top of her.

Finally, she was able to gasp out, "Guys, I can't breathe. Get. Off."

Ami blushed and got off followed by the other three people. They all asked at the same time, "Usagi-chan, are you ok?"

Usagi gave a small smile and said, "I'm fine, how are you guys fairing without me?"

They all gave some kind of affirmative answer. The Outers walked up to her to have their greetings. Haruka was the first one to speak, "Koneko-chan, are you sure that you're ok?"

Usagi gave one of her well-known smiles and said, "Why wouldn't I be. The only reason I went to the hospital was because of smoke inhalation."

Haruka frowned and said, "You know that wasn't what I was talking about, Koneko."

Usagi's expression changed and she said, "I will be Haruka-san, so don't worry about me."

Michiru decided it was time to lighten the mood a little and said in a reprimanding tone, "Usagi, you know better than to tell Mrs. Overprotective not to worry."

Usagi giggled and said, "I know, but I can try to make her lighten up, can't I?"

Hotaru sighed, "You know that she never will. She's just too overprotective, Usagi-san. If you ever get her to lighten up, please tell me how. I would love her to stop acting like that."

Every one of the girls gave a small giggle at Hotaru. They all knew that Haruka was way to overprotective of Usagi and Hotaru. Usagi was her princess, and Hotaru was like a daughter, even if she was about fifteen years old in appearance.

Haruka frowned and said, "You know, you guys could at least wait until I'm out of the room before you start making fun of me."

Michiru gave a small smile before she said, "Then it wouldn't be any fun, Haruka. You have to be there to hear it for us to have fun." 

This made Haruka's frown turn into a scowl and she pretended to walk out saying, "I know when I'm not wanted."

Usagi said very loudly, "I guess that means that Haruka doesn't want to know about the five boys I'm staying with."

She walked back into the room, and the entire room broke out into laughter. They all knew that she would come back if Usagi and boys were in the same sentence. She was mumbling when she walked back in, but everyone was laughing, so no one heard what she said. (A.N. Hiiro, Trowa and Wufei weren't laughing, just so you know.)

Usagi turned to the boys and said, "Can we have a talk alone?"

Quatre nodded, "Sure Usagi-san. Can't she Trowa?" He said the last part with a tad bit of warning in it. Only Usagi, Trowa, and Quatre knew why. Trowa nodded his consent.

Usagi smiled, "We'll be in my room, k?"

Quatre nodded and said, "Have fun, Usagi-san."

Usagi led them out of the room, and Duo turned to Quatre. Before he could ask, Quatre said, "Later, Duo." Duo excepted that answer and left the room to return to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, with Usagi and the girls, Minako was just as curious. Once they were in her room, Minako voiced everyone's question saying, "What was that about?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Trowa is being very overprotective. Even more so than Haruka-san is. Quatre-kun was just making sure that we would get some time without him."

"Oh," was all that Minako could say. She didn't know what to say to that.

Usagi smiled and said, "So, what do we talk about?"

Haruka was the first to say, "The boys that you're staying with."

This didn't surprise anyone, but it caused a bout of giggles to go around. Michiru just smiled her smile and waited for everyone to calm down.

Usagi smiled and said, "So what do you want to know about them, Haruka-san?"

It was about half a second before she answered saying, "Everything."

Usagi thought for a moment before saying, "Well, Quatre-kun is the blond, Trowa is my brother, Wufei is the Chinese one Hiiro is"

Everyone started to giggle and Haruka said, "That's not what I meant, Koneko, and you know that. I want to know how they act. Are they mean, kind, what?"

Usagi smiled and said, "If you're worried about me, than don't be. Trowa-chan and Quatre-kun wouldn't let a thing happen to me. As for their characters. Well, Quatre-kun is nice, polite, and courteous. Both Hiiro and Trowa are too quiet to get a real character out of them. Wufei is obnoxious, but honorable. Duo is flirtatious, and a very much like Minako. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that they were twins. That is a basic summary of their characters."

Haruka nodded in satisfaction. Minako had enough to know that there was something that she was hiding. She had enough and said, "Usagi-chan, why do you always put 'kun' at the end of Quatre's name, and no one else's?"

This caught everyone's attention, and Usagi started to blush. She didn't have to say anything before Minako said, "I knew it. You like him, don't you. Don't try to deny it, I am the Goddess of Love, and you can't fool me." Usagi only nodded her head.

To be continued

I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go. I've spent so much time on this chapter, it's not even funny. The rest of their talk will have to wait until the next chapter. I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I got the other three out so quickly, and this one, I just didn't know where I was going with it. If there are some mistakes that don't make sense in the story, I'm sorry. Just ignore them. It took so long to write this chapter that I'm not sure if the story matches, and I don't have time to go over it again. I hope that you enjoy this story. Don't forget to read my other stories because I need some major input so that I know what to do with them. I'm sorry for all of you who wanted Usagi with Wufei or Hiiro, but I just thought that Usagi and Quatre make such a cute couple. I know that I'm talking too much, but don't forget to review so that I know what you think. Yes Quatre is going to be the one Usagi is paired up with. Usagi is still depressed, she's just not showing her friends. The story is not over yet, so no questions.

Sayonara,

Tenshi no Saturn


	5. Missing Sibling V

Hey Everyone! I'm back. I don't know if that's a good thing, however. That's up to you guys. I hope that you're enjoying my story. I'm glad that most people agree with me that it should be Usagi/Quatre pairing. Thank you so much for your reviews.

****

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Naoko Takeuchi owns the first, and I don't know who owns the second. That's all

Missing Sibling V

***Last Time***

This caught everyone's attention, and Usagi started to blush. She didn't have to say anything before Minako said; "I knew it. You like him, don't you. Don't try to deny it, I am the Goddess of Love, and you can't fool me." Usagi only nodded her head.

***This Time***

Usagi found herself nodding to the question that they asked. Honestly, she couldn't deny that she liked him because she did, and her friends knew her too well for her to lie to them. Besides, she was a horrible liar. Immediately after she nodded, she found herself bombarded on all sides. The only people not saying anything were Ami, Michiru and Hotaru. The three just stood there laughing, or giggling, because of the situation Usagi found herself in.

She remembered what had happened when Mamoru and Usagi had been going out on their first date, but she also remembered the betrayal that she had found. She didn't want to think about it. It hurt way too much.

Usagi laughed after a moment and said, "Slow down, everyone, I can't understand you when you're acting like this. Please. One at a time."

Everyone seemed to accept this, and they let one person speak. The question was just who was going to go first. Haruka took the opportunity and said, "So where is he so I can beat him up?"

Usagi looked at her shocked and finally said, "You're going to do no such thing, Haruka-san! I can't believe you would even think of that."

Haruka just smiled and said, "No, really, where is he? I DO need to have a little talk with him about hurting you."

Usagi smiled. Haruka was always the most protective of her senshi. She wasn't too happy anytime someone would hurt her. At the moment, however, Haruka was seething mad about Mamoru, and the thought of someone else doing that to Usagi was just abhorable in her mind. "Later, Haruka-san. I don't think that he would be too happy if you gave him a talk when he doesn't even know that I like him, and probably doesn't feel the same," Usagi explained to the senshi of wind. Usagi smiled and said, "Who's next?"

Rei took her opportunity to say, "What's he like? Why do you like him, I mean?"

Usagi thought for a moment before she said, "Well, as for what he's like, he's polite, kind, courteous, generous, and shy. As for why I like him, all of the above, and the fact that I just like him."

Minako smiled and said, "Well that just explains everything, Usagi-chan. What makes you like him?"

Usagi thought for a moment and finally said, "Well, he's polite, kind, courteous, and I just like him. I don't know why, but I do know that I like him. I really can't say. Can you guys except that?"

Minako smiled and said, "Of course we can, but we want to know that you're happy. We don't want a repeat of Mamoru no baka, do we?" Immediately after saying it, Minako felt horrible. She could feel the glares that she was getting from her friends

They didn't want to bring up that betraying, good for nothing, bastard when they were around Usagi. Usually she would break down in tears, but this time she smiled and said, "He won't. Besides, I don't know if he feels the same about me." The last part was said with a small frown and a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Minako, being descended from the Goddess of Love, said, "Don't worry Usagi, I'm sure he does. You just have to find a good time to ask him."

The girls continued to talk about nonsense, but unknown to them, their conversation was being recorded, and listened to at the same time by Hiiro Yui. He wasn't one to care about how someone feels about another person, but the girl liking Quatre was bound to have some interesting turns in it.

He would just have to wait and see what happens next. This would definitely be interesting. He was debating over whether or not to let Quatre and the others listen to this, and decided it would be much more fun for them to not listen, and find out for themselves.

The girls didn't talk about senshi business, or anything like that. They just spent the afternoon being girls and talking about boys. Hours later, they started to depart one by one. Ami had to get home to finish her studies. She had, after all, skipped her cram school classes with her mother's permission to visit Usagi and make sure she was ok. Rei, who had left Chad in charge, had to go make sure that he didn't mess things up. Makoto had to go finish her stew that she had left cooking. Minako had to get home before her parents so that they wouldn't worry.

Finally, it was down to the Outer Senshi. They talked for a short while later when Haruka said, "Koneko-chan, are you sure that you're alright?"

Usagi gave one of her smiles and said, "I'm fine, Haruka-san. Why do you ask?"

Haruka frowned. She knew that Usagi was lying, but she couldn't make her tell the truth. Finally, she said, "Nothing."

Michiru looked at the clock, and realized how late it was. She said, "We should get going, it's way past bedtime. Hotaru looks tired."

Hotaru frowned and said, "I'm not," she was interrupted by a stifled yawn, "tired."

Michiru smiled and said, "We still need to go home." If the girl thought that she wasn't tired, then she most likely would be asleep by the time that they went to sleep.

As they were walking out, Haruka turned to Usagi and said, "If anything is wrong, just call. We'll be there, ok, Koneko-chan?"

Usagi smiled and said, "I will, don't worry so much, Haruka-san."

Haruka gave her a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, and said, "I can't help it, Koneko-chan." With those words, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru turned and walked out the door.

Duo and Quatre were behind her, and, of course, Duo was the person who was going to break the silence. "Why are they so worried about you?"

Usagi turned and gave Duo one of her smiles and said, "They're just way to overprotective of me at times. Especially after what happened at my house."

After saying her peace, she didn't wait to hear a reply, but went up to her room. Duo turned to Quatre and said, "Do you think that there is something wrong?"

Quatre shrugged and said, "I don't know, Duo, I really don't know." The last part was said while Quatre shook his head ever so slightly.

Hiiro had watched the last of her companions leave, and he heard the exchange between Duo and Quatre. He wasn't one to show any emotion other than irritation, but being around those two had done something. He did feel other emotions; he just didn't show them.

At the moment, a mischievous idea hit him, and he gave a smirk. He would go through with this plan, and he was sure that it wouldn't fail. That tape would play a big part in the next few days, especially in the plans of one braided pilot.

He went upstairs to get it set up before Duo went to bed, and he knew that he didn't have long being that it was already nine o'clock.

Meanwhile, Usagi had gone to her room because the emotional strain of the day had been too much. She had been holding back all of her pain and tears while they were at the house, and now she could finally let them out. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends, on the contrary, she loved them, but she had so much pent up sorrow that it was starting to get to her again.

Last time she had let it get to her, she had found Wufei's sword quiet amazing. Too bad that Quatre had prevented her from going through with it. Not like she actually wanted to do it, but it would get rid of her pain No. She had to change her thoughts before she became tempted to do that again.

Quatre hadn't taken any chances, whether she knew it or not. He wasn't about to let her get into something like that again. Outside her bedroom door was Rashid, the leader of Quatre's Maquanacs. He was acting like a bodyguard. He had orders to protect Usagi from everything, including herself.

Hiiro was in Duo's room setting it up to where the tape would play as soon as Duo laid down on his bed. That way, he would hear it and most likely start a little matchmaker. He wanted Quatre to be happy, whether he voiced it or not. Quatre was just too innocent for something like what he had been through.

Wufei was in the gym, which was actually just on the other side of Usagi's bedroom. He didn't know why they gave Usagi a room next to the gym, nor did he care. He had just spent the entire day working out, and now he was starting his meditation. However, he was unable to complete this task.

There was a noise coming through the walls. Finally, he figured out what it was. The noise was sobbing coming from Usagi's room. He figured she was reliving the most recent loss. He knew that Rashid was guarding her from doing anything stupid, but Rashid was told to not let her now that he was guarding her. Which meant that he wasn't suppose to say anything to her.

After about a half-hour of trying to meditate and not succeeding, he finally decided that he was going to go and find out what was wrong with Usagi. When he got to the door, he found Rashid listening very carefully to every sound that came from the room. He understood why.

Rashid was surprised to see Wufei there. He actually expected Duo or Quatre, maybe even Trowa, but he definitely was expecting Wufei, the well-known woman hater. He wasn't a woman hater, he just believed that they were all weak. Rashid knew why he was there, and stepped aside allowing the young man to enter into Usagi's bedroom.

Wufei walked in not at all surprised to find Usagi on her bed still crying. Finally he spoke up saying, "What's wrong?"

Usagi looked up startled. She noticed that he didn't call her 'onna,' but he still didn't call her 'Usagi.' She didn't think on this long because she could see that he was getting impatient on waiting for an answer. She finally answered saying, "Nothing."

This seemed to upset Wufei more because his frowned deepened and he said, "Don't lie to me, Onna."

Usagi frowned slightly at that ever-familiar name that he had given her. She was going to have to do something about that later. "I'm not lying," was her reply, but she didn't prove her point very well when she tried to stifle the crying hiccups that had come upon her. It wasn't normal hiccups, but those deep ones that would tell everyone around that you had been crying about something that was either major physical pain or horrible mental pain.

In Usagi's case, it was the latter of the two. Wufei gave her a look of saying Like-I-really-believe-you before he said, "If you don't want to talk about it, fine, but remember that your brother wouldn't take lightly to loosing you."

Trowa, who had heard the entire thing, was finally able to get Usagi alone. Wufei had left a few moments ago, and now Trowa needed to know what she was going to do. Secretly, he was very afraid of losing her. He finally had some of his past, and she was thinking of taking that away from him.

He wouldn't let her, that much he knew. Rashid had let him enter too. Rashid couldn't hold any of the boys out of the room, only people that he didn't know. Trowa walked in the room to find that Usagi had gone out onto her balcony. She was staring at the moon and stars. He silently walked up behind her, and her murmuring something under her breath. He listened and found that she was talking to someone.

He could hear her say, "this happen. None of this was suppose to happen. I was supposed to grow up and be happy with Mamoru, and my family weren't suppose to die like that. I knew that eventually they would all die, but not like that. How could Mamoru do that to me? We were suppose to be together forever. He promised he'd never leave me. Well, I guess that he didn't. I left him, after finding him with that, that. I don't even know what to call her.

"What am I suppose to do now. At least I do have these new friends. And of course my twin. What happens next? Please, give me guidance, Mother."

She stopped talking and just stared up at the moon. After a few moments, Trowa walked out and said, "Daijobu ka, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi turned surprised at the new voice. She was surprised that Mr. Overprotective Rashid had let anyone else in after the last fight. When she saw who it was, however, she understood why he was let in. She gave a very weak smile and said, "Daijobu."

Trowa frowned. She wasn't surprised to hear him say, "I don't believe you. What's bothering you so much?"

Usagi figured that she was going to tell him anyway. He was her brother, and he had a right to know. She sighed and said, "I miss them. Why did they have to leave. I just don't understand."

By that time, Trowa had walked up beside her and took her into a brotherly hug. She collapsed into his arms and let the tears fall. She had cried so many times, but it felt different this time. She was letting go to someone, and it was almost filling. For a moment, it felt like the void was gone and none of the events had taken place.

Trowa, knowing that it was about one in the morning, led her back to the bed so that she could go to sleep. He had sat with her for a few moments after that and waited till he heard her breathing even out and a soft snore escape her lips. He laid her down on the bed, and left back to his room. When he left, he gave an affirmative answer to Rashid's silent question.

At about two in the morning, Duo had finally gone to bed. He changed and laid down on the bed only to have voices drift to him. He listened for a moment, then drowned them out. He knew that they were the voices of Usagi's friends. He assumed that they had forgotten something, and had to come back for it. 

A question caught his attention, and he listened for the answer. Did Usagi like Quatre? There was no verbal answer from Usagi, but Minako's reply had told him that he had affirmed it. Now this was going to be fun.

What was he going to do. He had to get those two together. They would make the cutest couple ever.

The next morning, Usagi slept in, and the boys had got a mission. They had to go get information of a possible organization forming. They had been doing this since the end of the wars. None of these leads led anywhere, but they were missions.

When Usagi got up, Rashid had left for breakfast assuming that she wouldn't be up for a while. She couldn't find any of the boys or the maquanacs. She came upon a door that looked different from the rest, and followed it. It led to a staircase that led to another and to another. The stairs went down about five stories, but she had been only on the second story of the building. Finally, she opened a door leading into a storage garage that seemed large.

She could see that it would open up to the cliff that was not far from Quatre's mansion, but she couldn't figure out why the doors were so big. She looked around there, and was startled when the doors started opening.

She hid behind some boxes and waited to see what would happen. Nothing could have prepared her for seeing the five gundams fly into the garage. She was even more surprised to see her brother and the other boys get out of them. She decided that it was time for secrets to end, and stood up as Hiiro was getting out of his.

They were as surprised to see her as she was to see them, but the silence was broken by Hiiro's gun being cocked. Usagi gave a grim smile and said, "No more secrets, Hiiro-san."

An hour later, the girls were gathering to go to see Usagi. They all remembered the call that they had gotten. It sounded so urgent. They all went to the mansion to be met with five curious boys and one stoic Usagi.

Usagi looked up as the girls were lead into the living room and said, "No more secrets. We all find out what's going on. Understand?"

The girls were shocked. Usagi was about the reveal their most treasured secret. The fact that they were sailor senshi. Setsuna had joined them on this little journey and chose that time to speak saying, "It's up to her not you guys. Do you understand?"

The others nodded in understanding, but they still held shocked expressions.

Usagi said, "Take a seat, this will be a long day. Who's going to go first? Us or them?"

Rei was the first to answer saying, "Them."

Usagi looked over and finally said, "Quatre, it should only take a simple sentence to tell them, if you don't I will."

Quatre nodded and said, "We are the pilots of the gundams."

The girls were needless to say shocked. Usagi chuckled and everyone turned to her as if saying, What's so funny?"

"It's interesting," Usagi started, "a brother and sister that didn't know the other existed were doing the same thing. Fighting for peace. Well girls, henshin yo."

The girls nodded, and went one group at a time. First were the Inners.

"Mercury Crystal PowerMake Up!"

"Mars Crystal PowerMake Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal PowerMake Up!"

"Venus Crystal PowerMake Up!"

The boys watched awed by the four girls who were changing right in front of them. Quatre had a deep blush, Duo was gawking, and if you looked closely you could see the eyes of Trowa and Hiiro widen just slightly. Wufei just 'hmph'ed and said nothing.

When they were done, the Outers did the same, just different.

"Uranus Planet PowerMake Up!"

"Neptune Planet PowerMake Up!"

"Pluto Planet PowerMake Up!"

"Saturn Planet PowerMake Up!"

When they were finished, all of the boys were stunned. However, they didn't even think about the fact that the leader still had yet to appear before them. Finally, Usagi came forward and said, "My turn

Moon EternalMake Up!"

They were definitely surprised by this.

To be continued

Hey, I know this is mean, but I've been typing on this all day. Hey, I need some matchmaker ideas. I'm not very good at it, and I want something really cute. Can't wait to let you read the next chapter. There should only be one or two more, so review, review, and review. Kay?


	6. Missing Sibling VI

Hey everyone! I'm baaaack! I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I'm so glad that everyone has enjoyed my story so far. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I'm so happy. I also want to say thank you to:

**Prophetess of Hearts** for her couples suggestions.

****

Ice Princess for her idea of matchmaking. It really gave me some good ideas.

****

Mars Moon Star for her encouragement. That was really helpful.

****

LeaD for her enthusiasm.

And **Misty H **for the idea. That one really gave me some ideas.

Well, now that I'm done with that, one more thing to take care of. The horrible Disclaimer that no one ever reads.

****

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Too bad, I really wish I did, however, I guess I should be careful what I wish for. As should Usagi, oops, I shouldn't have said that. Now I'm acting like Hagrid. Well, on with the story.

****

MISSING SIBLING VI

***Last Time***

When they were finished, all of the boys were stunned. However, they didn't even think about the fact that the leader still had yet to appear before them. Finally, Usagi came forward and said, "My turn

Moon EternalMake Up!"

They were definitely surprised by this.

***This Time***

The boys sat in complete shock. They thought that their secret was one worth keeping, but the one that they found out was about to have a big effect. After a moment of shock, they were brought out by the sound of a thump. Duo, of all people, had just passed out.

The girls started giggling at the sight of one of the boys passed out because of them. This was something they weren't expecting. What happened next, however, Usagi had been waiting for.

There was a click, and a gun was pointed at Usagi since it was apparent that she was the leader, and Hiiro said, "Who are you and who do you work for?"

Usagi felt the senshi stiffen at this, and without moving said, "Minna, don't, it's his job to do this as a gundam pilot. You should know that. That was why I had them tell you first so that you wouldn't do anything stupid." She turned to Hiiro and said, "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, and as for who I work for, I work for myself, and they work for me."

Hiiro grunted but didn't move his gun from her temple. This upset Trowa for a moment, then Hiiro slowly lowered it. Quatre let out a sigh and said, "Now that Hiiro is taken care of, will someone help us take care of Duo who is still passed out on the floor?"

Minako smiled and said, "I'll help you." With that, the two lifted the boy up and back onto the couch that was now clear of people. A few minutes later, Duo finally woke up to see Minako and Quatre staring at him as if he was some kind of strange animal.

He had the natural reaction, he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Minako giggled at him, and Quatre gave him a smile. The others in the room just laughed their heads off. Especially Wufei who thought that the prankster pilot finally got what he deserved.

When Duo finally recovered, he said, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Minako smiled and said, "Reviving you from your fainting spell."

At that, everyone laughed again. Duo just pouted and folded his arms saying, "I didn't have a fainting spell!"

Usagi smiled and said, "Oh, yes you did."

Duo pouted, and then he remembered why he had passed out. "You're Sailor Moon!"

Usagi, who had detransformed earlier said, "Yes, so what about it? You're the pilot of DeathScythe Hell."

Duo had to think for a moment before he said, "Well, at least that's practical. We use machinery, but you use magic, of all things."

Rei's anger grew at this and said, "What do you mean by THAT? There is nothing wrong with using magic. It's actually safer than using your machines." She said the last part as she crossed her arms and used a matter-of-fact tone to make her point.

"Well" Duo couldn't think of anything else to say.

At this, Rei smirked, "Braided Baka couldn't even think of a reply to that, could he?"

Duo pouted and Wufei smirked, "This onna may not be so weak after all."

This caught Duo's attention and he smiled slyly, "Wu-man's got a crush, Wu-man's got a crush, Wu-man's got a crush" He kept singing this until Wufei was so angry that you could literally see steam coming out of his ears.

"Maxwell," he said in a warning tone that Duo seemed to ignore. Duo kept his chant up and finally, Wufei yelled, "YOUR BRAID IS MINE, MAXWELL!"

Quatre sighed as the inevitable happened. Duo ran from the fuming Wufei and hid behind Usagi's back. This seemed to irritate Wufei even more and he said, "Stop being such a coward, Maxwell. I didn't think that you would stoop so low to hide behind an onna of all people."

No one besides Trowa noticed that he didn't say 'weak' or 'baka' before he said 'onna.' Everyone else was too busy either snickering, or showing their exasperation at the sight before them. Quatre was frustrated, Hiiro was irritated, Usagi and the girls were giggling, Wufei was just outright mad, and Trowa was unreadable.

Duo felt a tug, and then he felt himself being dragged by his braid out of the room. He was being drug by none other than the Goddess of Love herself, Minako Aino. In current form known as Sailor Venus or Sailor V.

Shortly after they left, there was a growling that came from Usagi's stomach. She blushed and said, "I'm going to the kitchen." She left the room to head for the kitchen to get a between-lunch-and-dinner-snack.

She dragged him to the kitchen saying, "You really shouldn't tease people like Wufei, you're going to get hurt one day."

Unknown to all, Minako had another reason for dragging Duo out of the room, and Usagi and Quatre were going to have a very fun ride, very soon because of this.

Meanwhile, in the living room, all of the girls were sick of sitting in their sailor forms, so they de-transformed. Haruka was the only person to suspect Minako's alternate motives, and she knew why. She wanted to have a talk to the boy that Usagi had a crush on in private.

She looked to Michiru, who also knew what was going on, and waited for her to nod. Michiru, however, whispered, "I'm coming with you."

Haruka nodded and walked over to Quatre and said, "Michiru and I would like to have a word with you in private."

Quatre, who had no idea what was going to happen, said, "Follow me, and we'll go to my office."

Haruka nodded, and they left the room. Ami let out a sigh, and Wufei turned to her and said, "What's wrong, onna?"

Ami looked up at him. She was sitting on the couch and he was standing beside her. She let another sigh escape and said, "Quatre is in for a BIG surprise when he gets to his office. It's a good thing that Michiru went with them."

This caught the attention of the other two boys, and they looked at her curiously. Wufei finally said, "What surprise?"

Ami smiled and said, "Well, Haruka is overprotective of Usagi-chan, especially after Mamoru-baka. And it turns out that Usagi has developed a small crush on Quatre-san. Haruka is going to make sure that he doesn't hurt Usagi the same way the Mamoru-baka did."

This statement caught the attention of Trowa who was slightly surprised to find out that his sister had a crush on his best friend. Hiiro, on the other hand, had already known this and wasn't surprised. Wufei just snickered, but said nothing.

Trowa was curious about something that had been bothering him for a while, "Why are you so protective of Usagi?"

The girls left in the room were taken aback by this, that is except Saturn. Hotaru just giggled and said, "Because Usagi is our princess. We are suppose to protect her. If you want anymore information, however, you'll just have to get it from her."

This surprised the boys, but none of them said anything. It did make sense; Hotaru always did call Usagi, 'Usagi-hime.' They all acted like she was a princess.

The room stayed silent for a few moments before Minako and Duo came into the room. The mischievous glint in their eyes caused a groan to come from almost everyone in the room, and a few giggles. Minako said, "Where are Usagi and Quatre?"

Hotaru was the one to answer this, "Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama took Quatre to his office to 'talk' to him about Usagi-hime. Usagi-hime, however, went to the kitchen when her stomach growled rather loudly."

This caused the grinning pair to grin even wider. Duo was the one to relay their matchmaking plans to the three pilots and four senshi. They all agreed to help, however, it took a lot of coaxing to get Hiiro to agree to this. Hiiro had one of the biggest parts in the plan.

Meanwhile, Michiru had kept Haruka in line while they were talking to Quatre. Quatre understood their feelings about Usagi being happy and never hurting her, but he couldn't understand why they were giving the lecture to him. He actually thought that it would have been smarter to give it to Hiiro.

After a half-hour, he finally convinced Haruka that he wasn't going to hurt Usagi, and she seemed to except it with some help from Michiru. The two had left a few moments before he did, and at this moment he was walking out of his door.

As he shut the door to his fifth floor office, he looked up and saw Hiiro walking towards him. He smiled politely to the pilot of Wing Zero and said, "Is there something I can help you with, Hiiro-san?"

Hiiro nodded and motioned for him to go into his office. Quatre sighed and entered the recently vacated office. He took a seat in his chair behind the desk and motioned for Hiiro to sit down. Hiiro did so, and Quatre said, "What is it you need, Hiiro-san?"

Hiiro didn't say anything for a moment before he said, "Noin called."

This caught Quatre's attention, "About what?"

And their conversation continued with Hiiro barely saying anything. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Usagi was snacking her at her normal pace when Minako ran in frantically. She was talking jibberish which not even Usagi could understand. "Stop!" Usagi said annoyed. "Slow down, Minako-chan. Repeat it in Japanese."

Minako nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "Haruka got a little too carried away, and knocked Quatre out in his fifth floor office. Hurry, Usagi-chan."

That was all of the coaxing Usagi needed. She immediately ran to the office.

When Hiiro heard her quickly approaching feet, he said, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Quatre nodded. He was thinking about the fake information that Hiiro had just given him, so he wasn't listening to the approaching feet. As Hiiro walked out the door, he was met with a frantic Usagi who said, "Is he alright?"

Hiiro just motioned for her to go into the room. Without thinking, she did. She was so caught up in worry that she didn't hear the door latch and lock behind her. She was more than startled to find Quatre sitting in his chair thinking about something. When she walked in, he had looked up and smiled, "May I help you, Usagi-san?"

Usagi gasped and said, "But but they said and you were ah! I give up!" Usagi threw her hands up in exasperation.

Quatre was just staring at her and said, "What are you talking about, Usagi-san?"

Usagi took a deep breath and said, "Minako-chan told me that Haruka had let her temper control her and that you were injured because of it."

Quatre raised both eyebrows at this and said, "Haruka was very calm, and apparently I'm not injured, so it was some kind of practical joke."

Usagi realized this and went to leave to find Minako while she was still mad. However, when she tried to open the door, she found that she couldn't. This caused her expression to change from anger to confusion to worry.

Quatre noticed that there was something wrong with the door, and he went over to try and help her get it open. After about ten minutes of trying to open it, they heard a voice over the intercom say, "You won't be able to open it. The lock is one of Duo's specials."

Usagi went over to the intercom and said, "Minako-chan, you better get up here and unlock the door right now."

They heard a giggle before Minako said, "I don't think so, Usagi-chan. You and Quatre will take WAY to long to get together if we don't do this?"

Quatre had caught something in her sentence, and said, "Who all is included in 'we?'"

Minako made some thinking sounds before she said, "Me, Duo, Hiiro, Trowa, and Rashid."

Quatre gaped at the intercom. Everyone was in on this. Even Rashid, the head of the Maquanacs? Well that was an interesting thought.

Usagi took a deep breath trying to calm down and said, "When are you going to let us out of here?"

Minako did the thinking sounds again and finally said, "When you both admit that you like each other. Don't forget, we can see you two. And don't try the window, it is five stories high, you know."

Usagi looked to Quatre and said, "How can they see us?"

Quatre looked down at her and said, "There are cameras in every room installed during the war and there is one hidden in this room. They can see us from the security room right now."

Usagi nodded in understanding, "So where is this camera?"

Suddenly, the intercom came on again and Minako said, "There are two hidden cameras. The security one and the one that Duo and I put in there for a prank. Well now we are matchmaking instead of pranking." At that, they could hear Minako's crazy laughter, and they both sweat dropped at it. "THIS WILL BE THE GREATEST TRIUMPH OF THE GODDESS OF LOVE!"

They heard another voice saying, "If they both like each other, and they're just too shy to admit it, then it isn't a triumph, it's a speed up!"

Usagi bent down to the intercom and grabbed it, "Mako-chan, get us out of here, please!"

They heard an audible sigh before she said, "I couldn't even if I wanted too. Hiiro has the key, and no one can get it from him."

This time, Quatre took the intercom and said, "Hiiro, get us out of here. What about what you told me that Noin had said?"

There was a simple answer to that, "A lie."

Quatre gasped. It was a lure to keep him in here while they got Usagi to come in. It finally all made sense.

Usagi growled, "If you guys don't let me out of here, I'll tell Haruka-san that you locked me in a room with a boy."

There was a laugh at the other end of the line before, "Koneko-chan, I'm here too." Was heard.

That was the most unexpected of all things. Haruka and Michiru in on this prank. Were all of their friends against them? Well it seemed so.

Usagi looked at Quatre and said, "What are we supposed to do?"

The intercom said, "The Goddess of Love commands you to fall in love. Or at least admit that you are in love."

Again, there was heard the sound of Minako's disturbing laugh.

To be continued

I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm really sorry that it's so short. I just can't think anymore and I'm sure that you wanted the next chapter out. Well, I hope to get over this small bit of writer's block really soon, ja ne.

Again, thank you to all those who reviewed.


	7. Missing Sibling VII

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter out. I joined the Volleyball team, and they started practice a week before school starts, so I have two practice sessions a day, and they are really exhausting. Well, here's the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy.

Well, I have two more things to say that I almost forgot. If you see your idea in here, then thank you. That means that you helped me with my writer's block.

Two, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I don't know who does, but I don't, no matter how much I wish I did. Well, ja for now.

***Last Time***

The intercom said, "The Goddess of Love commands you to fall in love. Or at least admit that you are in love."

Again, there was heard the sound of Minako's disturbing laugh.

***This Time***

Usagi and Quatre stared at the intercom as if it had just given them a death sentence. Which, in Usagi's mind, it did. Usagi didn't want to have to tell him already, but from the sound of it, she would have too. Unless, it just might work.

She turned to Quatre and said, "How much would it cost if I blew the door off of its hinges?"

Quatre stared at her, but as he was about to answer, the intercom came on, and surprisingly enough, it was Ami who spoke, "Usagi-chan, you can't do that, we have put up a magical shield that will absorb your power and dispose of it."

Usagi stared at the intercom in shock before she whined out, "Ami-chan! You too! How could you guys team up against me like that?"

Ami spoke again, "I'm really sorry Usagi-chan, but I think that it's for the best."

Meanwhile, in the main part of the house, the doorbell rang. Rashid was the one to answer it. He was surprised to see a young man in his early twenties with short black hair standing there. Rashid recovered quickly by saying, "May I help you, sir?"

The man smirked and said, "I heard that Tsukino Usagi was staying here. I'm here to see her."

Rashid, knowing what was going on, said, "I'm really sorry, sir, but she is busy at the moment and said not to disturb her, no matter what."

This seemed to upset the young man and he said, "You go tell her that Chiba Mamoru needs to speak to her, and he will not wait."

Rashid nodded and called one of the other maquanacs. He spoke to him in their own language saying, "You keep an eye on this man, don't let him do anything stupid. Show him to the living area, and don't let him leave it." Rashid turned back to Mamoru and said, "He is going to show you to the living area where you will wait while I see if Usagi-san will come and see you."

Mamoru nodded satisfied for the moment. He knew what had been said, but he didn't care. If the man tried to hold him down, he could easily get him off because he was the Prince of Earth a thousand years ago. He followed the man in front of him to the living area, and he took a seat to wait for Usagi.

Rashid went up immediately to the other girls and told them who was here. The name seemed to upset them, but he didn't know why. When he asked, Ami was the one to answer, "Chiba-baka was Usagi's boyfriend until Usagi walked in on him sleeping with another woman. He was told never to come near her again." The words were said with such venom and hatred that it surprised the other girls in the room.

None of them had ever seen Ami so upset before, and they all took a step back so that they wouldn't be the one who she chose to take it out on. They felt really bad for the man that was at this moment sitting in the living area thinking that he was going to see Usagi.

The girls looked at each other and nodded in understanding to their unspoken agreement. Minako turned to Rashid and said, "You watch those two, we're going to take care of Mamoru no baka, kay?"

The last word was said with spirit as if there was nothing wrong, but he could see the held back rage that burned within all of the eyes present and decided not to get mixed up in this little feud. He just nodded his head, and the other girls left.

In the living area, Mamoru waited very impatiently for Usagi to show up. She never did, but six angry women and one angry girl greeted him. Haruka was the one to tell the Maquanac to leave, and seeing their anger, did as he was told.

The girls turned to him at the same time making the motion seem like they were connected in some way. He smirked at them and said, "Stand down you rebels. How dare you treat your future king like this?"

Haruka snorted, as did Makoto, and said, "Whatever made you think that you would be our king after hurting Usagi-chan like that? You will never marry Usagi, and it's her husband that becomes king. You have done enough damage, and I suggest you leave before I decide to use you as a punching bag."

That last statement made Mamoru snort in disgust, and he said, "You couldn't do that to me. Usagi would kill you for it."

Haruka smirked and said, "I would rather her hate me for killing you, than her live a life with the likes of you. I love Usagi too much to let some jerk like you hurt her, you son of a" Michiru covered her mouth and nodded towards Hotaru silently telling her companion not to say something like that in front of children.

Haruka nodded and said, "You're really lucky that Hotaru-chan is here, because if she wasn't, you'd be begging for death before I finished with you."

The senshi formed a circle around Mamoru preparing to attack him. He took a defensive stand, but that didn't help him all that much. All of the senshi attacked at the very same time.

They tackled him to the ground, and took turns in beating up on him (I know that it sounds stupid, but I'm not that great at stuff like this. I may change it later).

Back up on the fifth floor office, Quatre and Usagi were still trying to figure a way out of the room. They couldn't escape out the window because they were too high up, they couldn't knock down the door because the senshi had a magical protection on it, and they couldn't think of any other way out.

At the moment, Usagi was sitting on Quatre's desk while he was pacing the room. The silence was broken when Quatre stopped and snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot!"

Usagi looked up startled and said, "'Almost forgot' what?"

Quatre smiled, "There's a secret passage from here to the hangar below the basement where we used to keep the gundams."

Usagi smiled and said, "Where is it?"

Quatre walked over to the bookcase and went for a book only to discover that it wasn't there. Yet again, the intercom came on, but this time it was Duo who spoke. "You don't think that we would leave something so easy to get to such as that passage open, do you Qu-man?"

Quatre groaned. They had been out smarted yet again. This was getting really old really fast. If they didn't find a way out soon, he might let something slip and he didn't want to do that. He wasn't sure that she felt the same as he did.

In the living area, all of the senshi had their turn in beating up Mamoru. He was so battered and bruised that they were curious as to how he had managed to stay awake through it all. Haruka picked him up, and took him to the front door.

She threw him out like he was a piece of trash, which, in her opinion, he was. She said, "If you ever come near our princess again, you will die. Do you understand?"

Mamoru couldn't even manage a nod, much less speak, but they were sure that he understood. Haruka shut the door, and went to see how her princess was doing with Quatre. All of the girls followed her back up to the 'observation room' as they referred to it.

Back in the office, the two were sitting in silence. Both were trying to find a way out of the office, and neither wanted to let something slip. Minako was just plain tired of it and said, "You guys aren't going to get out of that room until you talk to each other, so I suggest you start talking."

Usagi was really getting sick of this, "Did it ever occur to you two that maybe there is nothing to talk about?"

Usagi didn't mean it, but in her anger, she didn't see the hurt in Quatre's eyes when she had said it. He covered it up quickly and voiced a fake agreement that hurt Usagi in the same way he was hurt.

They could hear someone making a scoffing sound, and Wufei spoke, "You two are blind. Open your eyes and your hearts to see each other."

That statement put Duo in shock, and caused everyone to think twice about Wufei's feelings towards women. None of them had any more time to think about it because Usagi spoke, "IF we do like each other, shouldn't you guys let us work it out on our own?" Her tone was no longer harsh and demanding, but soft and curious.

Minako giggled and said, "Because you two would never do it on your own. Quatre is way to shy and polite, and you are just not willing to do it at the moment. If you don't go for it now, then you may loose your chances at being happy. Usagi-chan, all we want is for you to be happy." Minako's voice changed to seriousness at the last statement.

Although Usagi and Quatre couldn't see it, Haruka nodded and added, "I may not like the fact that you're with a boy, but I don't care about that as long as you're happy with him, and he doesn't hurt you."

It was Duo's turn to show a new side, a serious side, of himself with, "Yeah, Quatre. You deserve to have happiness after what you've had to put up with in the last few years. Especially with me an Wu-man." Duo chuckled at the last part, more because of Wufei's reaction than the actual words.

"Maxwell, it's WUFEI not WU-MAN! Do you understand that?"

"See what I mean," Duo said matter-of-factly.

Quatre nodded in thought knowing that they could see his movements due to the camera in the corner of the room.

The next person to speak was unexpected, but what he said sent Duo into shock, "Would you two just stop playing dumb, and tell each other how you feel?" The person to speak was Hiiro Yui of all people.

Both Usagi and Quatre stared at the intercom as if it had just grown feet and was tap dancing while singing some eighties rock song. Could they believe what they just heard? Hiiro Yui just told them to confess feelings? This is something for the record books. 

Usagi had been looking around for a way to escape, and finally found one. She concentrated, and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

The others had no idea what she was planning until she grabbed Quatre around the waist and jumped out of the window. She used her wings to get them to glide down onto the lawn, and went after those who did this to them.

By the time that they made it back to the room, the others were gone. Usagi knew that they wouldn't be able to find them for a while, so she turned to Quatre and de-transformed while saying, "Since it's going to be a long time before we find them, do you want to go get something to eat?"

Quatre nodded and said, "Where would you like to go?"

Usagi thought for a moment before saying, "Wherever sounds good to you."

Quatre nodded and said, "Go get dressed, and it's formal. I have some phone calls to make."

Usagi nodded and went to her room to get ready. Formal, huh? What will I wear?

Ten minutes earlier found Minako staring at the screen in horror. She had forgotten that Usagi had wings when in Sailor form. She turned to the others and said, "We better get out of here now. Hiiro, will you help me with Duo?"

Hiiro nodded, and they went to many different hiding places throughout the house. Minako, Duo, Hiiro and Ami hid in one of the bathrooms. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru left before Usagi found them. Wufei, Rei, Makoto and Trowa hid in the kitchen.

Being that Hiiro, Ami, Minako and Duo hid in the bathroom on the other side of the wall next to the control room, they heard what Quatre and Usagi had said. Minako smiled and said, "This wasn't a big waist of time, but we have to get them together more than they are now. Make them see that each of them like the other."

Ami smiled and nodded, "I agree, but let's do something a little more inconspicuous?"

Hiiro nodded while shoving the still passed out Duo off of him. He had started to snuggle up to him about five minutes ago, and it was really becoming uncomfortable.

About a half-hour later, Minako decided that Usagi wasn't mad at her anymore, so she went to help her get ready for her date. Usagi had just finished her shower, and had on her bathrobe with a pink towel holding her hair up when Minako came into the room.

Minako smiled sheepishly and said, "Are you still mad at me?"

Usagi glared for a second before shaking her head and saying, "No, I know you were just trying to help. Please, don't do that again, or I might not be so forgiving."

Minako smiled and said, "So, are you going to tell me what you're getting ready for?"

Usagi blushed as she sat down at her vanity. She said something, but Minako couldn't make out what was said, "What did you say, Usagi-chan?"

"I SAID," Usagi started getting annoyed. "Quatre is taking me for dinner and he said to dress formal."

Minako giggled and said, "I, the GODDESS of LOVE, will get you ready for your dinner date."

Usagi sweat-dropped. What in the world was Minako up to this time?

Meanwhile, Quatre had just finished getting ready, and he knew that it would be a little bit before Usagi was ready. He made the reservations for 8 p.m. at Moonlight's Legends. It was a new restaurant that he hadn't tried yet. From what he had heard, they would take mythology, and each table was set in one of the mythology tables. They were getting the table set up for the Moon Princess and her Knight from the Sun.

Duo walked into the room and said, "Hey Qu-man."

Quatre glared at him and said, "What do you want, Duo no baka?"

This shocked Duo and said, "I just wanted to tell you that Minako said Usagi was almost ready. You can't still be mad about earlier?"

Quatre's eyes narrowed and said, "Can't I?"

With that, he stalked out of the room leaving a confused Duo. He thought that maybe Quatre had taken lessons from the Perfect Soldier or something. What in the world was wrong with him? It was only a joke, or was it?

Quatre went and waited beside the bottom of the staircase that Usagi would come down. He heard the girls talking, and he could hear a pair of heels clicking on the floor.

Minako came into view and said, "May I present, Serenity Usagi Tsukino?"

To be continued

I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. I really hope that you liked this chapter because school is starting tomorrow. I have volleyball practice every day till six, and then homework, so I'm really sorry that they are going to slow down from now on.


	8. Missing Sibling VIII

Hey everyone! I'm ba-ack. Is that really a good thing? Well, I don't care if it is or isn't. I hope that you're enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Sometimes, however, I wish that I could be like my readers and just read the story, but I can't.

Well, I guess I should get on with the story, but before those angry looking lawyers on the other side of the room attack me, I will write the following.

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do, however, own the entire story plot. I hope that you enjoy.

::The lawyers nod their satisfaction and leave::

I'm so glad they're gone. Well, on with the story, ja ne.

MISSING SIBLING VIII

***Last Time***

****

Quatre went and waited beside the bottom of the staircase that Usagi would come down. He heard the girls talking, and he could hear a pair of heels clicking on the floor.

Minako came into view and said, "May I present, Serenity Usagi Tsukino and her guardians?"

***This Time***

Minako smiled and said, "Aino Minako, known to a select few as the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite." At that, Minako walked around the corner and down the stairs. She was wearing a long yellow dress that went over one of her shoulders and under her other arm. It had one long sleeve, and at the end of it, she had on a small silver charm bracelet. She was wearing yellow heart earrings. Her hair was pulled back into a bun on the top of her head with a small tiara surrounding it.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she gave the boys a dazzling smile before she turned around and called, "Presenting Mizuno Ami, Also known as the goddess of wisdom, Athena." Ami came around the corner and walked down the stairs. She was wearing a long blue gown, which changed colors depending on the position and lighting. Her hair was in its normal style, except that some of the front hair was pulled back into small barrettes. She had blue glitter in her hair to make it sparkle in light.

When Ami got down the stairs, she gave the boys a shy smile and nodded to Minako to continue the announcements. Minako smiled and said, "Presenting Kino Makoto, sometimes called Zeus for her ability to lead, and strength!" Makoto came around the corner and started walking down the stairs. She had on a forest green, furry dress that went down to her feet and almost touched the floor. It was long sleeved and somewhat form fitting. She was wearing her normal pink rose earrings. She had on a silver necklace with a star pendant in the middle.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she was smiling and nodded for Minako to continue. The girls were hiding something, the boys could see it in their faces. Minako called out, "Presenting Hino Rei, also known as Aires due to her fiery temper." Rei walked around the corner wearing a blood red sleeveless dress that went down to about mid-thigh. She had on a pink shawl that was a see through material. She was wearing gold balls for earrings. She had on red heals and a pearl necklace. She wore a dazzling smile all the way down the stairs. She gave the boys a mysterious smile when she reached the bottom and signaled for Minako to continue.

Minako smiled and called out, "Presenting the family of three, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru walked out in front of Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru was wearing a midnight blue dress that was short sleeve, and had a free flowing skirt. Her hair was down.

Michiru was wearing a sparkling, sky blue, and half-form fitting dress that went down to her knees. She was also wearing sky blue one-inch heels. She had her hair flowing down in its usual style, and a silver necklace around her neck.

Haruka was wearing a suit like the rest of the men, and she walked with her arm entwined with Michiru's arm. Her suit was a dark yellow with a white shirt under it. She also had on a yellow tie to go with it. Once they were at the bottom, everyone was smiling mysterious smiles. The guys were now completely sure that they were up to something, but none of them could figure out what.

Minako called out the last person, "Presenting her highness, Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino. Also known as Selene, goddess of the moon because her beauty could outmatch the moon in any competition." Out came Usagi and down the stairs. She was wearing a sparkling silver gown that went down to her ankles. It was sleeveless, but on one strap there was an amazing blue rose. Green leaves surrounded it. She had on silver, dangling crescent moon earrings, and a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant. Her hair was in its normal style, but she had small crescent moon chains surrounding each bun, and silver streamers entwined throughout her hair. Basically, the sight was awe-inspiring.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Duo had to pick his jaw up off of the ground. The girls were all about to burst up in laughter at the look on the boys' faces. Quatre was tomato red, Hiiro's and Trowa's eyes had widened a fraction of a centimeter, Duo's jaw was on the ground, and even Wufei had a look on his face that had Duo been paying attention, he would have fainted at. When Quatre finally regained his composure, he said, "Why don't we start heading to the restaurant, they said that if we are more than thirty minutes late, they will give our reservation away."

The girls nodded and joined their partners to go outside. In front were Quatre and Usagi, followed by Minako and Duo, Makoto and Hiiro, Rei and Trowa, and finally Ami and Wufei. They each had their own limousine to ride to the restaurant in. Quatre was starting to do a little matchmaking himself, but Usagi was way ahead of him with her bribery of the drivers.

When Quatre and Usagi were in their limousine, Usagi started laughing. Quatre couldn't take it, and he finally said, "What is so funny, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Oh nothing, I'm just having a little bit of fun with the others. I mean, they did lock us up for nearly an entire day."

Quatre's eyes narrowed slightly, and he said, "What have you done to them?"

Usagi smiled sweetly and said, "Don't worry about it, they will be fine. You will just have to wait and find out."

Quatre was skeptical, but he knew that he wouldn't get anything out of Usagi until she was ready to tell him. They finally got to the restaurant, and their table was in a separate room. It was decorated like the legendary moon palace. Usagi was treated as the legendary moon princess that she was, whether they knew it or not, and Quatre was treated as her lover, the prince of Venus, Sol.

Usagi was given a tiara made out of pure diamonds, and Quatre was given a golden band with a topaz stone in the center. The music fit the room, and was slow and graceful. After they ate, Quatre looked at Usagi and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Usagi smiled and said, "I would love to."

The two got up and danced to the graceful music. Had anyone else been there, they would have been amazingly surprised to find that the two moved as if they were one. During the dance, neither knew what to say. They knew that they liked each other, but they didn't know if the other liked them.

They both started to speak at once, and then they stopped, Usagi said, "You go."

Quatre replied politely, "No, ladies first, you go."

Usagi smiled and said, "No, really, I want you to go first."

Quatre smiled and said, "Ladies always go first, so you go."

Usagi sighed and said, "It's really not important."

Quatre said, "I don't care if it's important, just say it."

Usagi shook her head, "No, I've changed my mind, I might tell you some other time."

Quatre frowned. She wasn't going to tell him what she was going to say. He finally realized that this was supposed to be a group dinner, not a two-person dinner. He turned to Usagi and said, "Usagi-chan, where are the others?"

Usagi got a mischievous smile and said, "It's a secret."

"Usagi," Quatre warned, "what have you done to them?"

Usagi kept the smile and said, "You will find out, can't you just except that answer?"

Quatre's frown deepened as he said, "No, I want to know now what you've done to them."

Usagi smiled again and said, "Fine, I will tell you, but you have to promise that you won't do anything. Promise?"

Quatre sighed and said, "I promise, now tell me."

Usagi smiled and said, "Well

To be continued

I know that you're all probably going to kill me for ending it here, but I have to go. It is about ten o'clock at night, so I have to go. I do have school in the morning at seven forty-five. I'm really sorry guys, but I have to go. I will get the next chapter out soon.


	9. Missing Sibling IX

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took this long to get the next chapter out. I guess it takes a long time to overcome writer's block. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

***Missing Sibling***

Chapter Nine

**Last Time**

Usagi smiled again and said, "Fine, I will tell you, but you have to promise that you won't do anything. Promise?"

Quatre sighed and said, "I promise, now tell me."

Usagi smiled and said, "Well

**This Time**

"Well," Usagi started, "I figured that I would do to them what they did to us, just in a different way. I had each of the limousine drivers to take them too different spots and drop them off, leaving them there. I told them to make sure that it was at least a mile from the house, but not to far. I said that they all needed to go in different directions so that they wouldn't have the likelihood of meeting up. I told them the more deserted the place is, the better."

Quatre frowned, "Usagi, that was a really bad choice."

Usagi was confused and said, "Why?"

Quatre just shook his head as he thought about what was probably happening right then.

**Minako and Duo**

Minako and Duo had been dropped off in a small neighborhood not too far from the mansion, but it would take at least an hour to walk it. The driver pulled up to a small restaurant, and he opened the door. The two had been so busy talking that they had gotten out and started walking towards the restaurant without realizing that it wasn't the place they had been heading for. When they got to the door, Duo was the first to realize that it was definitely not the place that they had been headed towards.

He stopped what he had been saying to her and said, "Where are we?"

Minako laughed and said, "We're at Crown Arcade? What are we doing here? Where is everyone else?"

Duo shrugged and said, "The driver probably had the wrong directions in his mind. He usually takes me here anyway. Let's go talk to him."

As they turned around to go back to the limousine, they saw it going down the street and around the corner. That was definitely not expected. "WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs.

At the sound of screaming, the owner of Crown Arcade came out expecting to see some form of violence, but was extremely surprised to find Minako and some strange boy standing there with a boy, and both in very formal wear, staring at the corner down the street.

"Minako?" Matoki asked. "What's wrong?"

Minako turned surprised and said, "Oh! Motoki-san! You surprised me. Well, our driver just dropped us off, and this was not the place we were supposed to go. I swear I'm going to get Usagi-chan for this! I know she's behind it!"

Duo frowned and said, "I think this is more of payback in her way, Minako-chan! She seemed pretty upset about that little trick we played on her earlier today."

Motoki smiled and said, "You played a prank on Usagi! I'm surprised this is all that you got in return. Usagi has a reputation, and Minako can tell you all about it."

Duo frowned and said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

Minako smiled and said, "Oh! You didn't know? I thought that you knew, I mean, everyone from around here knows Usagi's reputation."

Duo sweat dropped at this, and said, "Well, I'm from America! Not Japan! How was I supposed to know? I lived here for a week before I met her, and I just met her less than a month ago. I've been too busy with Wufei to play tricks on her! Next time, tell me things like this before hand!"

Minako smiled and said, "I will."

By now, Matoki had already gone back inside, and Duo said, "Well, we better start heading back to the mansion. Usagi is going to owe us dinner after this."

Minako nodded and said, "I agree. She better give us something good for making us go without dinner!"

***With Makoto and Hiiro***

The limo driver took the two silent people somewhere very special. The way that Usagi had described the restaurant to the two, it had sounded like it was somewhere in a deserted place off by itself. They weren't too surprised when they drove into a forest, but they were really surprised when they got out of the car at some gas station. The driver drove off before they had any chance to get back into the car.

Makoto frowned and said, "I know that Usagi is behind this."

"Hn," was all that Hiiro said.

Makoto frowned. Why did she have to like the 'Perfect Soldier?' "Well," Makoto started, "we should start heading back to the mansion."

Hiiro gave his normal response, "Hn."

Makoto sighed. This was going to be a very long hike. She didn't have the slightest idea just how long it really was going to be.

***Rei and Trowa***

Trowa walked a steady pace down the road. Rei didn't have too hard of a time keeping up with him. She may not have been the tallest person, but she definitely wasn't the slowest. Trowa had barely said two words since they had been dropped off, but she didn't mind that too much. She liked the silence, so she had kept silent too.

Trowa may have known where he was, and where he was going, but he was also thinking. What was he thinking about? About the girl walking next to him. She was different from any other girl he had ever met. They were both hyper and bubbly like Ririna or completely calm a sober like Noin. Rei, on the other hand, was quiet and reserved, and had a lot of energy. She could get really angry, and she had a lot of passion.

The two walked in silence most of the way to the mansion, but we will rejoin them later.

***Ami and Wufei***

Wufei was surprised at the intelligence of the young girl. She reminded him of himself before his clan was attacked. She always had her nose in a book, but also was very good at martial arts. He was very surprised to find out that she was taking college courses at her high school because the other courses were to easy for her. In Japan, the courses they take during high school are equal to the college courses that they take in America, so the courses were extremely advanced.

Ami, on the other hand, wasn't sure of what to think of the young man beside her. She knew that he was smart and also very good at Martial Arts. She knew that he was probably extremely smart to boot. One thing that she knew that she had to give him, he was definitely cute. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. It actually looked like that type of ponytail would hurt because it was so tight. He was tall, but not too tall. Basically, he was perfect. He was muscular but not bulky. He had black eyes that could pearce your soul. He looked up and their eyes met. It seemed like forever before they were able to break apart.

Ami looked down with a blush covering her cheeks, but Wufei didn't look away. He took this chance to examine the 'onna' that he was stuck with. She had short blue hair that was pulled back with little barrettes that he hadn't seen before. She seemed to be physically perfect for an 'onna.' She was a little over five feet tall, but she wasn't too tall. Probably a head shorter than he himself was.

He couldn't understand these odd feelings in his heart every time he looked at her. It was a protectiveness that he had never known. He thought that if anything ever happened to her, he would die. He just didn't understand it, but he did like it.

***Minako and Duo***

Now these two were walking through the forest where they had been so politely 'dropped off' for dinner. Both of them were hungry, and tired. Then Duo got a 'great idea' as he seems to put it. "Minako-chan, what if we were to stay out here all night and scare your friend, Usagi, out of her mind."

Minako thought for a moment before she said, "Are you crazy? We're lost out here in the woods with no food and no place to sleep, and you're suggesting that we stay out here all night?!" Minako paused, settled down and said, "Sounds great!"

This outburst shocked even Duo. However, his face went from extremely shocked to extremely happy. He smiled and said, "Let's find the mansion, and then we can hide in the woods."

Minako smiled and said, "Let's go!"

To be continued

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me an entire semester to write, but hopefully it's good.


	10. Missing Sibling X

Hey you guys! Guess what! I'm ba-ack! Aren't you happy for me? Well, I guess you are probably upset for my lack of chapters, but I know you want the story, I guess it's time to let you read the story.

*******************

Missing Sibling

Chapter X

*******************

***Last Time***

This outburst shocked even Duo. However, his face went from extremely shocked to extremely happy. He smiled and said, "Let's find the mansion, and then we can hide in the woods."

Minako smiled and said, "Let's go!"

***This Time***

Usagi refused to go to sleep until she was sure that her friends were all safe. She was the one who set up the little 'joke,' but she didn't want anyone to become lost or hurt. She was happy to see that, eventually, one by one, her friends walked in. None of them would speak to her because they knew she was the one to do it, and Wufei had even threatened her. Rei almost let him go through with it, but at the last minute, she stopped him.

However, Minako and Duo never showed up. This worried Usagi to no end. No matter what Quatre said about Duo probably playing a trick on them, which he didn't really believe, nothing would get her to calm down. She was walking back and forth causing her hair to flow behind her. She was wearing a silver and pink T-shirt and a simple pair of jeans.

She looked at the three boys that were in the room with her and for the first time that morning, she actually looked at them. She was so tired that she was nearly seeing double, but she wouldn't go to sleep until she knew that Minako was safe. The first person that she looked at was Hiiro who was wearing his normal shirt and spandex. 

She looked over at Trowa who was wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of black jeans. Finally, her gaze came to Quatre. He was wearing something a little more unusual for him than the other two. He was wearing a black short-sleeved black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. (A.N. I know that I'm not being very creative with the clothes, but I have to get going with the rest of the story and I have postponed the updating long enough. As for Quatre's clothes, they are a little bit different from what I've seen him wear.)

The pressure of waiting finally became too much for her, so she said, "I'm going to look for them!" After that, she walked out the door.

Quatre didn't want her to get hurt or anything else so he grabbed his jean jacket and followed her out. The girls followed, but the boys didn't. They knew that Quatre and Duo could take care of the girls. However, no one knew what was going to happen.

Twenty minutes later, the entire group found themselves separated and lost, that is, with the exception of Quatre. He knew the woods by heart because he had been there so many times as a child. This was like his second home; he came here every summer. Since he had no friends, he would always go exploring the woods around the mansion. That was his friend. He loved to come into the woods.

Minako and Duo showed up at the mansion twenty-five minutes after the group had left. That caused problems with the boys because Duo and Minako came back alone.

"Where in the world are those bakas?!" was Wufei's reply.

"What in the world were you thinking, Duo no baka?" Minako cried.

Duo stared at her in shock and said, "YOU did it too!"

"So what!" she exclaimed. "It was YOUR idea, and YOU are the male, and YOU are the one responsible for that."

Duo pouted and said, "You have got to be kidding me! I didn't do this alone. It takes two to do something like this. I didn't hold a gun to your head and say that you had to do it!"

Wufei was tired of listening to this and said, "What in the world are you two talking about?"

Minako and Duo stopped pointing fingers at each other and looked and Wufei and both pointed at the other and said, "It was his/her idea!"

"It was you," Minako said,

"Na ah! It was you," Duo replied, and they went back and forth between each other.

This got on everyone's nerves, but the one to stop it was the least expected. No, not Wufei, not even Hiiro, but Trowa yelled, "SHUT UP! Tell me exactly what you two are talking about!"

They both stuttered for a moment before they bowed their heads in shame and Minako spoke up. "Well," she started, "we thought that we could get back at Usagi for playing such an evil trick on us by staying out all night and making her worry about us, so we didn't come back last night. Now, I'm afraid that Usagi may be lost in the woods because we thought we heard someone yelling after her as we were coming back. We didn't know that she had gone after us, so we just pushed it away and came back."

Trowa didn't wait to hear anything else; he just went to find her. He wasn't about to let something happen to her. She was all that he had. Everyone immediately followed him.

They needed to make sure that everyone was ok because the woods were very large, and if a person gets lost in there, they may not be found for somewhere between a day and a month. They needed to find them as soon as possible and Trowa knew something that none of the others knew. He knew that Usagi was in danger if they didn't find her soon.

Meanwhile, Quatre had managed to find Ami, but he still couldn't find any of the others. He and Ami had kept together, and they were calling out everyone's names, but no one was answering. Ami had left her communicator at the mansion with the others because she was in the midst of updating them so that they would be able to communicate across time and space.

They needed to find everyone else because no one knew exactly what was in the woods. Ami stopped in her tracks and gasped. Quatre turned towards her and said, "What's wrong?"

Ami looked at him and said, "I just had a horrible thought. If what I think is true, then Usagi is in terrible danger."

Quatre decided that he would get an explanation later, but for now, he needed to find Usagi. This was not supposed to happen.

Somewhere else in the woods, Rei and Makoto had managed to find each other. However, both were completely lost. Neither knew if they were going away from the mansion, or towards it. They were just walking in silence trying to figure out what to do, and thinking of creative ways to kill the couple that had gotten them into this mess. 

Again, somewhere else, Usagi was walking alone. She was lost and cold, but she wasn't about to give up on finding her best friend. It was her fault that the two people were lost out here. She had wanted to get them back for the office trick, but she didn't want to loose them. She just kept walking and calling out their names.

She saw a large pond, or small lake depending on how you looked at it, and decided to go check it out. She walked along the edge of it hoping against hope that Minako and Duo were somewhere around it. About half way around it, someone grabbed Usagi from behind, covering her mouth and her waist.

"Don't scream," the male voice whispered, "and I will let your mouth go."

Usagi knew who it was, how couldn't she? It was her 'soul mate' if you want to call him that. It was the man that had hurt her time and time again. The one that she hadn't seen hide or hair of since she had met her brother and his friends. She was not happy with him. As a matter of fact, she never wanted to see him again. She nodded her head and he let go of her mouth. "What do you want?" she spat at him, anger soaking every word.

"I want to know why you don't want me anymore," he said. She was shocked he sounded almost sincere. She wasn't in the mood for one of his games, so she said, "Because I don't want to be hurt anymore. No let me go."

"Are you sure that you won't give me another chance?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm absolutely sure!" Usagi said with defiance being the dominant emotion evident in her voice.

Usagi saw the real Mamoru at that moment, and his anger cause his entire body to tense up. He was still holding her waist close to him, so she could feel his body tense as soon as she said the words. "Fine," he said angrily. "If I can't have you, then NO ONE WILL!" At that, he pushed her into the water.

Usagi screamed as she fell from the five-foot high cliff into the deep, ice cold, water.

Quatre and Ami were walking through the woods. Their voices didn't want to call out anymore, but every now and then they would. Suddenly, a piercing scream broke through the air. "That sounded like Usagi!" Ami said, and both broke out into an immediate run towards it.

When they made it there, Ami found Usagi's locket necklace that Quatre had given her laying on the ground at the edge of the cliff. She showed it to Quatre who immediately took off his jacket and dived over the cliff. The water felt like knives piercing his skin, but he wouldn't give up until he found her. There was no way that he was going to loose her now. 

Up on the service, Rei and Makoto ran out of the trees to find Ami standing looking over the edge and holding something close to her heart. Rei said, "What happened?"

"Oh!" Ami said as she turned towards them. "You guys scared me."

"What happened?" Makoto repeated the question.

"Quatre is down there searching for Usagi. We heard her scream and ran here as fast as we could. We found this necklace, and Quatre dived in to find Usagi."

Quatre was still searching, and finally found her unconsciously tangled in seaweed and other aquatic plants. He quickly untangled her and tried to pull her to the service. Blackness was surrounding him quickly when a bubble appeared around them both and carried them to the surface.

As they reached the surface, Quatre, Usagi and Ami all fell to the ground. Quatre and Usagi were both suffering from hypothermia and Ami because she had used her powers outside of her transformation to get them out of the water.

Quatre pulled himself up beside Usagi and collapsed. That was definitely not a good thing since he was the only one who knew the way out. Makoto looked to Rei and said, "Do you think that since our guide just passed out that you could use your powers to start a fire. I'm sure that you're as cold as the rest of us."

Rei nodded and said, "I am." She concentrated, and before them where they had already tried to start a fire, a fire appeared. They pulled the two that were passed out up by it, and then surrounded it themselves. The sun was setting, and they were all cold lost and hungry not to mention that they had two people who needed to be taken to the hospital.

Trowa, Hiiro, Wufei, Duo, and Minako were all out looking for the group that had gotten themselves lost in the woods. Minako was upset thinking that it was her fault. Duo was trying to find them and comfort her at the same time, not to mention his own feelings of guilt since it was his idea. 

Ami had long since passed out, and Rei was more asleep than awake, but Makoto heard the voices calling in the distance. She started calling back waking Ami and Rei, but the other two were fast asleep.

Duo heard Makoto calling them and said, "Guys! Over here!"

They found the group pretty quickly after that and took Usagi and Quatre to the hospital. The doctor there told them that both Usagi and Quatre suffered from medium hypothermia, but they should be fine after a couple of days, perhaps a cold or two, but nothing more.

In the hospital room, which the two shared, Quatre was the first to awake. He knew that both of them had suffered hypothermia, and he was glad to see Usagi lying beside him. As he was watching her, she turned to him and opened her eyes. She smiled for a moment, and then frowned. 

The doctor came in and smiled to see the two awake. "So how are we this morning?"

He got two grunts of 'ok' from the two lying in the room. They were both feeling better than anything else was.

The doctor smiled and said, "Well, I hope that you two feel better because a policeman will be here in twenty minutes to find out what happened."

Usagi smiled and said, "Good."

Quatre looked at her confused and said, "What did happen?" The doctor left so that they could talk. He was sure that he would find out in the newspaper.

Usagi frowned and said, "Mamoru was there, and I told him that I didn't want to ever see him again. He said that if he couldn't have me, then no one would, and threw me into the water. I really don't know what happened between then and now."

The policeman showed up and took her statement, and Mamoru was arrested. He was found guilty of attempted murder and assault and sentenced to twenty years in the federal penitentiary with hard labor.

Usagi and Quatre went home the next day, and they succeeded in getting all of their friends together. One by one, they got married, and everyone lived happily ever after.

The end.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. It took me forever to finish it, but it is the second story that I have finished. I am soooo happy. Please, review!.


	11. Missing Sibling XI

****

MUST READ! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Hey you guys. I had a lot of people say something either by e-mail or in a review about wanting to know more about the rest of their lives. So here is what I will do. I will right an epilogue that is made up of Usagi's and Quatre's wedding. Theirs is the last one out of the entire group because they wanted on a specific day in a specific year. It has been five years since the end of the last chapter.

Usagi and her friends were in the back building of the church. Minako was doing Usagi's hair while the others shared Usagi's enthusiasm about her wedding. Minako had been the first one to get married. She hadn't been able to decide on a maid of honor, so she made all of her friends the maids of honor, or she tried. That didn't really work out. Usagi ended up being in that position. Minako and Duo had been married now for about four years. Minako was wearing an orange dress that hugged her at the top and her skirt flared ever so slightly and reached the ground. It was the same style as everyone else, but the other girls were wearing different colors.

Rei's was red, and Usagi saw her coming in the mirror long before she would have seen anyone else coming. Rei could tell that her friend was a bit nervous because she had been looking forward to this specific day for five years to the day. This was the same day that they had started to go out, and now it had finally come to their wedding. Rei didn't need to say anything to calm her, just place a hand on her shoulder and smile at her through the mirror.

Usagi smiled back at her best friend. She had talked to the senshi and they had all agreed upon Rei being the maid of honor. Usagi was happy because her and Rei had really grown close. Especially after Rei married her brother and became her sister-in-law. Usagi was truly happy for her best friend and her brother. They were the third couple to make the commitment of marriage about two years previous to this wedding. Rei had a baby girl a few months ago, and named her Miaka. She had dark brown hair, and was one of the cutest babies that Usagi had ever seen. Rei and Trowa had married on the American holiday called Valentine's Day.

Usagi looked to the smartest of her friends, Ami. She was shy, but she wasn't one to wait and let love pass her by. She had calmed the fire that was Wufei Chang. He would still call women weak, but not around Ami or her friends, and never to Ami's friends. The girls cracked up in laughter the only time that Wufei had made the mistake of calling Minako a 'baka onna' in front of Ami. She hadn't said anything, but gave him this almost domineering look, and he had shrunk back and apologized and walked out of the room with a look of utter shame on his face. Ami and Wufei had been the second couple to marry, and they had been married about four years now. Ami was wearing the same style dress as the others, but hers was a deep sapphire blue.

Makoto, who was picking out Usagi's jewelry at the moment, was wearing hers in a deep emerald green. Usagi smiled as she remembered her friends wedding. Her and Hiiro had been a good couple together, although Duo had a hard time excepting the fact that Hiiro had proposed to Makoto. Hiiro had definitely started opening up more, especially after the wedding last year. Rei had just found out she was pregnant a week before the wedding, so it made that month a very special one. Now Makoto was pregnant, one month along. Hiiro, needless to say, was a nervous wreck, or probably needed to say. 

Usagi was wearing a white wedding dress with little white roses all spread out evenly on her skirt. She had two-inch straps and gloves that went three-fourths of the way up her arm. A half circlet of white roses would hold up her veil. The top of her dress was tight while her skirt flared out a lot more than the other girls did. Usagi had arranged the wedding march so that the girls would walk with their husbands, with the exception of Rei who would be walking with Milliardo, and the time was now. Makoto put the last of her jewelry on and Minako put the veil on after all of the girls hugged her and wished her good luck.

"Now," Rei started looking good at Usagi, "You better not trip because that would mess up the entire procession. Got it!" She was smiling widely, and even Usagi knew she was just joking around with her to help her not be so nervous. Well, it was working.

Usagi smiled back at her and said, "Thank you Rei, now let's go!"

The girls smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm, and they all walked out towards the church entrance. The boys were there with the exception of the husband-to-be. Duo smiled and hugged Usagi saying, "Usagi! You look great!"

Usagi gave Duo her grin and said, "Thanks Duo, but if I were you, I'd be careful because it looks like your wife is getting upset." Everyone laughed while Minako pretended to be angry.

The music started, and Rei and Milliardo started off the march. Ami and Wufei, then Minako followed them and Duo, after them came Makoto and Hiiro, and finally, Usagi and Trowa after everyone was already up there. As Usagi and Trowa walked out, everyone there stood in respect for the bride. Usagi walked up to the rest of her life with the man that she was all too happy to share it with, Quatre Winner.

The End. Really, I promise.


End file.
